Warrior Prince
by Vigilante14
Summary: He is the last legacy of Asgard and Themyscira. Stranded on a new Earth see how Naruto shakes up the superhero community. White Lantern Naruto, OP Naruto, Young God Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"SASUKE!"

A few moments later two nurses and a doctor busted into the hospital room to see that their mysterious blond patient had jolted awake in a cold sweat. His sapphire eyes slowly closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself, though it was quite hard when he felt people…tending to him. They spoke, but due to his mind being hazy he didn't understand them. But he did know that he was in a hospital. The white walls and sterile smell gave it away, not to mention he could _feel_ all the sick people in the building. He could feel lives slowly ebbing away, lives quickly going away, life being given and…life being made in a closet?

Anyway, all these sensations were not new to Naruto Uzumaki. He had been used to such details ever since he and Sasuke sealed Kaguya…ever since he became something…more. Naruto ran a hand through his hair to calm himself down, blocking out those painful memories of his past life. Within moments he opened his eyes to gaze at the three people who waited for some kind of response from him. Patience reflected in his eyes, a patience he had learned to obtain after learning from the spirit of one Mito Uzumaki in his previous life and his trainings as an Amazon/Asgardian. His eyes focused a bit and he studied them before he gestured for one of them to come closer to him. This piqued their interests and one of the nurses moved closer and closer to Naruto until he was able to press his fingers on her forehead. She didn't jerk back as she simply stood there with a dazed look while Naruto's eyes became unfocused yet glowed a bit.

The other nurse and doctor looked completely confused as to what was going on. Then the young man pulled his fingers away and nodded to himself, rolling his tongue around in his mouth. "Thank you for that Nicki," Naruto smiled softly to the woman who simply gave a dazed nod as she shook her head to get out of her trance.

This new earth was different. Although he could get a basic understanding of it through Nicki's memories he still needed to gather some more information but for now he needed to get the hell out of here. He didn't do hospitals. Only time he even came near one was when he was having a lunch date with Sakura, or Tsunade needed to give him a physical. Other than that, he stayed away from them, his experience with them as a kid traumatizing him. "I need to get out of here," Naruto spoke again, looking towards Doctor Harris.

"R-right right…" Harris nodded his head as he began to look over Naruto's medical exam while the blond gave it some thought a bit.

"Hey, um where is my stuff?"

"Nicki will take you to the room. Although most of the stuff was pretty much destroyed we were able to salvage a large scroll if that's is of any use to you." Harris replied

"Yeah thanks"

* * *

Thankfully the storage scroll the hospital was able to save contained his basic necessities and his personal books. Donning his modified armour which was a mixture of both Shinobi and Amazonian, Naruto find himself a temporary hideout in the city's abandoned iron mill.

Laying in his makeshift bed our hero was currently planning his next course of actions. Apparently he had not only jumped dimensions but also had time traveled. From what he could get from the nearby people they year was 2009. It means that he was around a 500 years in past. The technological differences between the two worlds were there but that didn't mean he couldn't survive.

He was about to go to sleep when he felt a large presence entering his wards. Leaving his bed he went to the area on the roof where he had sense a presence and was shocked to see a white ring floating

" _Hey, wait a minute.. isn't that..."_ but before he could say anything the ring spoke

" **Naruto Thorson of Thermyscira, Destiny Awaits"**

and with that the White Lantern ring attached to his middle finger and he felt unimaginable amount of pain. The last thing he saw was the smiling face of his mother before he went to slumber.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself on moon. _"How the hell did I end up here?"_

Recollecting the previous events he remebered the strange ring. Looking at his right hand he saw the ring firmly attached to him and was glowing brightly. He still remebered the early childhood days of Asgard very clearly. Naruto was born due to the union of Hippolyta and Thor and as a result had to spend a lot of time on both Asgard as well as Thermyscira. His grandfather Odin used to tell him stories of his battles every night after dinner. It was in one of these battles that Odin told him about the Emotional Spectrum and various entities. Among those entities, Life entity stood at the top. He could still hear his grandfather telling him about the blackest night prophecy and how it came into fulfillment. The resultant war which saw the destruction of various lantern corps and how ever after since none of the entities were ever seen. Even the all seeing Heimdall was even to have the glimpse of them in the whole nexus. His grandfather assumed that the entitites may have gone back to the source wall to undo the damage of the war but with this white lantern ring in his hand he wasn't so sure now.

"Umm ring what am I doing on the moon?" Naruto asked as he took a look around. This moon was far bigger than elemental nations or that of his previous earth.

" **The ring decided that it would be a suitable place to answer your queires. Due to the presence of more ring bearers on Earth it would have been a little difficult."**

Naruto was shocked to hear a telepathic response. The ring was able to bypass his mental sheilds and that was concerning.

"O-okay so let start how are you here?"

" **Question received. Ever since the Corps War the life entity had decided to have a torchbearer and have been trying to find suitable candidate. Considering your history as a ninja , control on your emotions and the way you respect all living beings and enjoy life you were chosen."**

"I am also feeling quite different ever since I woke up. Did you do something?"

" **Yes. The rings made some changes to your body so that you could get your body's maximum potential. Due to that the bearer's chakra has became denser than before alongside his control over the elements had also increased with and rinnegan has evolved to maximum potential. However to do this user was deaged and thus his strength and speed are affected."**

"O-okay… Wow! ring tell me your powers,"

" **Compliance. The rings use white energy, supplied by the White Lantern Central Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of white light. A White Power Ring is the most powerful type of Power Rings, which themselves are one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. White Power Rings have the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including gravity, radiation, heat, light, and blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an energy bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge, and imagination of the ring wearer. The known abilities shown by the bearers during the war are:**

 **White Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of white energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the user's will to live.**

 **Force-Field Generation: The ring can create force fields to protect the wearer and others around him/her. With the cosmic scope of a White Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void, including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder.**

 **Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of white energy. The ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of the will to live. A White Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of the will to live necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of white energy, which is a tangible form of pure life, and they exist only as long as a White Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of the will to live. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the will of the Lantern creating them.**

 **Environmental Playback: Upon request, the ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events, but the wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. Objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. The ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the wielder's undivided attention.**

 **Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In space, a White Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and can approach 80% of light speed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light-speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field.**

 **Mind Alteration: Though the ethics of mind tampering may be debatable, sometimes it is necessary. As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. The difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. The ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another. Lanterns have used this technique to share information during combat situations. Thus it is advised to the bearer to use his rinnegan for this task.**

 **Wormholes & Spacial Warps: The ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders.**

 **Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries.**

 **Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he/she can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications.**

 **Xenolinguistics: The power ring acts a universal translator.**

 **Material Alteration: A White Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most White Lanterns wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each White Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims.**

 **Emergency Beacon: A White Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to an another Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert.**

 **Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one White Lantern to another. The ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others.**

 **Invisibility & Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than white.**

 **Pocket Dimension: Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world.**

 **Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen.**

 **Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring.**

 **Thought Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link.**

 **Levitation**

 **Overriding: White Power Rings can "override" rings of other colors, temporarily turning them into White Power Rings also.**

 **The full extent of the White Power Rings is unknown. Presumably, they have the standard powers and functions as rings of other colors. Since this ring is not native of this universe the bearer can only access to many power consuming abilities like Time Travel, Resurrection etc in some special occasions only. Moreover there are also some useless abilities for the bearer that are removed.**

 **The rings also has some preset conditions which were given to it by the life entity before deployment. In simple terms the bearer can use the ring as per his requirements as long as he doesn't kill aimlessly and for enjoyment. The ring understands that there will be some situations in which the bearer would have to kill and will even help him with that but if this rule is broken the ring will force the bearer into a state of coma."**

"Whoa that's is quite too much. Okay Naruto lets get to work. Ring how will I charge you? Do I even need to charge you"

" **You** **can charge your white lantern ring by doing the acts which are considered as living** **and since you are connected to the life entity of your universe you can charge your ring by reciting your oath** **.** **Even though the knowledge to use the ring is imparted to the user automatically the bearer is advised to have a formal training on how to use the ring from a lantern.** **"**

"No shit Sherlock. Ring scan planet for power lanterns, any color."

" **Will detected."** Naruto nodded at that info. From what he could remember from his grandfather's stories green was at the center of the spectrum with an entity known as ION and was the color of the Green Lantern Corps which were headed by the Guardians. According to Odin the Guardians were cold and uncaring assholes, who gave up on tthere emotions in order to safeguard the universe and by the time the Light war had ended none of them survived.

"How many?"

" **Four** **"**

"Okay. I guess I can use their help but I'll try on my own first," Naruto said "Now tell me how good are you at mining especially asteroid mining"

" **Construct strength depends upon the will and avarice"**

"Avarice?"

" **Greed which represents orange color in the spectrum"**

"Yeah you don't need to tell me that. There is seriously something wrong with the spectrum if it clasifies orange as that of greed. Huh, well nothing we can do about that; Ring, plot course to the asteroid in this system which offers the greatest quantity of gold, silver and platinum" Naruto said as he waited for the location to occur. Being a prince and a hokage had taught him that it was better to have some financial backup before going to make the deal. Now if everything goes right then maybe he can finally start his new life.

* * *

Naruto's plan was successful and he was grinning like a loon. Smashing a fairly large asteroid up, grinding it, sort of sieving it with a construct that pulled out what I wanted but left the rest of the lump behind and then shaping the metal into coins. The process was slow at first, but picked up speed after the first few disks were finished. May be it was due to the fact that Naruto knew what he wanted and how much he wanted that the speed of the procees accelerated. From the time he was asteroid mining was just starting and he was pretty much sure that no way this earth was doing this in this time period. Well he just became the first successful asteroid miner; all in the day's work for our resident hero.

After making himself around 100 standard bars and coins for gold, silver and platinum, Naruto made his way to NYC but stealthily so as to not to get caught by any radar. Thankfully NYC was at the same place he remembered or he would have to spend unnecessary time finding the city. It was late night when he walked into a pawn shop after changing into normal attire that specialized in buying gold for cash, a small smile on his face. He swiftly moved up to the register at the back of the store and greeted the worker, a large, heavily muscled man with numerous visible tattoos. "Hello, I have some gold coins that I would like to sell." Later, he walked out with $200,000 in cash. It wasn't quite as much as he would have gotten at a more reputable place, but this store was not part of a chain and was locally owned, so wasn't connected to any other store elsewhere.

For the next week Naruto continued on this practice and was soon able to gather enough amount that could easily get him an account in Switzerland. The ring on his order was able to create a fake persona for him and fit it in every local database and with relative ease.

After having a good number of currency in his pockets Naruto then went to purchase himself new clothes and other basic necessities. Storing his newly acquired possessions in his own pocket dimension Naruto finally began to gather information about the superhero community. Talking to various people about them gave him ma mental gist that how they operated and also came to know about the most famous team known as the Justice league. Knowing that a public library would be most useful in the following case and he eventually found the New York Public Library by having the ring scan every street sign in the city.

Naruto seriously hoped that this Earth had wifi network developed by 2008 or else he was seriously boned. Sitting in the library Naruto gathered himself a large amount of books on history and geography and silently those books for future reference. After this copying was done Naruto made his way to the park just infront of the library. Pointing his ring towards the library he ordered "Ring. Access wireless data network."

" **Access available"**

Naruto was shocked to see how easy it was. No obvious construct generated, though the ring was glowing a bit. Naruto rotated the ring finger so that the sigil was facing upwards towards him.

"Ring, now lets acquire maps. I need you to have navigational data for this system and everywhere on this planet because if our luck ran out we would look like fools"

 **"Mapping data acquired. Navigation updated."**

"Ring find everything there is on super powered people and super hero community"

" **Compliance"**

* * *

Naruto was looking at news when his thoughts went to his findigs reagarding superhero community. The first super powered being was Hugo Danner also known as 'The Mighty Coloradan' a being with Tremendous physical strength and speed, high leaping ability and limited invulnerability. What followed him was the golden age of Super Heroes with many super powerful being popping up. It was this time that the Justice Society of America was formed as the first ever super hero team which included Doctor Fate, Hourman, the Spectre, the Sandman, the Atom, the Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawkman with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as the supposed leaders of this team but after the end of world war superheroes started to decline. The JSA was dissolved around 1960's and thus marking the end of the Golden Era of Super heroes.

With the dawn of the 21st century the superheroes however surfaced again and thus it was imminent that another superhero team would be formed. The Justice league was founded in February 2003, after its original members -Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter- coordinated their efforts to defeat an Appellaxian invasion. The current roster also includes Zatara, Captain Atom, Black Canary, an additional Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Hawkwoman and Red Tornado.

Naruto was interested by all the heroes especially Wonder Woman because she was her counterpart in this dimension. He wanted to meet her and tell her everything about himself but paranoia but decided to take his time. Closing the telivision Naruto thought about the past six months.

For his first two weeks in this world, Naruto ran around, meticulously piecing together his background in this world. People would start looking at it closely soon and he had to make sure they didn't find anything that couldn't be explained away. He had to use both his ring and superb hacking skills to slide into a variety of databases and physical records, filling out forms and information without anyone noticing. He had to get the specific type of birth certificate used in New York and detail how his parents died, leaving him alone at a legal age to keep from making any inconsistencies in the details of orphanages and foster homes and decrease the number of people who'd recognize him, take another driving test to get his license after modifying the records to say that, yes, he'd gotten a permit, waited the correct amount of time, and done the required hours of driving. He had to fill out medical records, dental records, grades, insurance files, alter taxes to reflect his existence, and fill out the dozen other links in the paper trail every one left simply by being alive, and fill out his school records as being Home Schooled to minimize the numbers of people who'd be suspicious if they didn't recognize him. For the same reason, he didn't have any sports teams, extra-curricular clubs, jobs, or awards in his background—and he also didn't create any flying cars after appearing out of nowhere. It was during this time Naruto realised why his mother forced him out of the island to mans world and made him learn these things and was really gratefull to his teacher Aiden Pearce who taught him in and out of every technological equipment ever exsisted.

Naruto from his birth had a 10th level intellect and decided to use his knowldege for good. With the help of clones he was able to create blueprints for machines he wanted to sell. The problem was that his inventions would raise a lot of eyebrows and he wasn't ready for that. An established genius like Lex Luthor could get away with a lot of outlandish breakthroughs and inventions on credit alone, but Naruto couldn't. Not yet, at least. People would question it too much and it would take time to make absolutely sure the background he'd crafted for himself would really hold up under scrutiny. If he was going to do this, he was going to have to do it right, which meant starting slowly and making a name for himself. It had taken him a while to decide what to do, but at the beginning of the second month, he'd written a report based off one that had been written years ago on his Earth, clearly recounting exact details and results, making notes and detailing side-effects, filling it out as he was expected to and then sending it to a carefully selected businessmen and doctors.

Naruto knew that they would be interested in it but it took them around a two weeks to response. Thankfully by this time Naruto had increased hi standing in the Swiss bank exponentially with the help of his earnings from share market and had bought himself a penthouse he was currently in. When their response came Naruto had finally completed decorating his penthouse and securing it. On reading the message he smirked. He finally had to get himself a meeting with Medical Company.

Three days later Standing in front of the doctors with a small case in his hands, Naruto suddenly wasn't sure what to say. He was sure that he'd written a speech for this at some point, but after over sixty hours without sleep he was struggling to remember what it was. It occurred to him that this was the first time he'd ever done something like this before; act like a businessman without Tsunade or Shikamaru or his mother Hippolyta anywhere nearby, telling him what to do when he wasn't sure and realized he was going to have to get used to that feeling, too.

His gave a quiet but reassuring vibration on his finger, urging him to speak. Unwilling to let his nerves get the better of him over something as stupid as public speaking, Naruto licked his lips once and swallowed before putting his best smile.

"Thank you all for seeing me," He said. "You all probably know why I asked to meet with you, since I sent you my findings and, well, you let me through the door, so let's get straight to the point."

He opened the case, letting them all see the vials.

"You saw the details in the reports I sent you, but here they are. The cure for Creutzfeldt–Jakob Disease."

Clinical testing would take a long time. Documenting everything and proving his findings would take longer. They'd need to run time estimators, expectation-maximization algorithms, and a bunch of other boring things he didn't wanted to get into. Then they'd have to navigate the paperwork to make the drug legal, produce it, ensure everyone it was safe, produce it, and distribute it.

It might be years before this investment started paying back and the success of the drug went public.

But he could tell by the gleams in the eyes of the doctors and businessmen in front of him that they were interested in the kid that had walked through their door, and for now that was all that mattered. He had plenty of faster ways to make money—for now, all he needed to do was get the faith and interest of this company. He needed a place he could use to build himself up in this reality and he had it or would before too long.

He looked around him once, at the modest, for Metropolis, building he was in, the headquarters of this company, and knew with a quiet certainty that it was going to be his someday soon.

Nervousness fading quickly, Naruto continued to speak, the words he'd planned earlier coming back to him alongside his confidence.

* * *

 **New Inventor Blindsides the Medical Community  
** **By:- Lois Lane**

 _Our world suffers from a lot of life taking diseases and among them_ _Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease_ _or CJD as it is commonly called is one of the deadliest one. For those of you who don't know_ _Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease is an incurable, and universally fatal neurodegenerative disease_ _which_ _is caused by a transmissible agent called a prion. Prions are misfolded proteins that replicate by converting their properly folded counterparts, in their host, to the same misfolded structure that they possess. CJD causes the brain tissue to degenerate rapidly, and as the disease destroys the brain, the brain develops tiny holes and its appearance changes to resemble that of a kitchen sponge when viewed under the microscope._

 _Thus the medical community was taken when a new inventor Naruto Uzumaki appears out of seemingly nothing with a supposed cure for this horrible disease._

 _The cure is still undergoing various tests and if it passes will be out in market by next year._

* * *

After a moment of sitting in his chair in his new office after getting promotion, Naruto allowed himself to relax. In all likelihood, he wouldn't be in it for long, but it would do for now. He was upward bound and he knew it, especially once the implications of the Bio-MEMS he'd showed them had truly had a chance to sink in.

A part of Naruto was hoping that the board of directors and the major stockholders, who were mostly the same people, would be impressed with his work enough to consent to a friendly takeover. It would be the ideal solution, for him, allowing him to both save money and avoid making enemies, but he was also prepared to do this the hard way. He'd already begun to acquire stock within the company slowly but surely and if everything goes the way it was he was going to own the majority shares in around

If a hostile takeover became necessary, then he was prepared for that. It would take time, but as he'd managed to negotiate payments in stock into his contract to save the humble company from having to bankrupt itself to pay what a number of his inventions were worth. That had been one of the reasons he started with a smaller company, after all—to make taking over easier. A part of him felt bad, but if he hadn't allied himself with the company, a larger corporation would have simply crushed it instead, so it was a small part.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the window of his office shook in its frame. He felt the muscles of his back tighten as Metropolis Man of Steel flew by his building, off to fight robots or aliens or whatever was attacking the City today. Things were going according to plan and in six months he had managed to get on the top tier of employers. It would be a matter of time when he would be the CEO of the company and that also at the age of seventeen by his fake id. It would be only after that he would go o superhero stuff but still he couldn't stop his basic instinct to get out there and help superman to kick some major ass. He'd be out there soon enough but not just yet beside he was doing a lot of good work down here.

After all it all depended on the man and not the suit he wore.

* * *

 **Bio-MEMS: Pharmacy on a Chip?  
** **By:- Clark Kent**

 _Last night Medicorps revealed Naruto Uzumaki as the new CEO of their company. Moments afetr becoming the CEO, Mr Uzumaki christned his company as Tomorrow Industries clearly stating the way his company is going to trek in the nearby future._

 _He also revealed his newest creation of Bio-Mems, which is a very advanced version of Mems that has been saving lives since 1960's. For those of you who are not aware_ _Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems, or MEMS, is a technology that in its most general form can be defined as miniaturized mechanical and electro-mechanical elements (i.e., devices and structures) that are made using the techniques of microfabrication. The critical physical dimensions of MEMS devices can vary from well below one micron on the lower end of the dimensional spectrum, all the way to several millimeters. Likewise, the types of MEMS devices can vary from relatively simple structures having no moving elements, to extremely complex electromechanical systems with multiple moving elements under the control of integrated microelectronics. The one main criterion of MEMS is that there are at least some elements having some sort of mechanical functionality whether or not these elements can move. They are commonly used in the Accelerometers of cars, where they sense the sudden deceleration of a crash and deploy airbags._

 _Bio-Mems_ _are intend_ _ed_ _to include pumps, filters, drug injectors, toxin detectors and any number of sensors to measure everything from blood pressure to minute changed in the chemistry of the human body. Depending on the specific issues of the person involved, specific Bio-MEMS systems will be used to detect and counter any problems that might aris_ _e._

 _It has been only a day since it's release by Tommorow Industries and m_ _odern scientists_ _have started to debate_ _the possible future of such technology, even suggestion the possibility of amplifying and decoding DNA using a process called 'polymerase chain reaction' and then analyzing it in minutes rather than days. Some have even suggested the possibility of reducing the entire modern medical lab to the size of a single medical lab._

 _When asked about this Mr. Uzumaki stated that Bio-Mems are somewhat tricky things and it said that he would prefer such questions in a year or two time._ _Could he be thinking of making such inventions a reality already?_

* * *

 _ **Flesh Healing Serum**_ _ **  
By:-**_ _ **Lois Lane**_

 _ _Yesterday our resident inventor Naruto Uzumaki shocked the world once again with his new creatio__ _ _n in the__ _ _form of flesh healing serum.__

 _ _From what we are told that this serum is__ _that closes any open wound in two seconds with synthetic liquid tissue_ _ _.__ _ _However it is only used in case of accidents so that the flesh wounds could be closed for the time the patient is taken to the hospital.__

 _ _This new invention adds fuel to the battle between him and Lex Luthor for the Golden Boy of Metropolis. With this invention it is assumed that the stock prize is going to rise new time high and maybe cause the bar which was set three months ago with the introduction of Bio-Mems.__

* * *

As expected the flesh healing serum was a success and Naruto had just signed a major contract with the government regarding his new invention. Naruto also knew that many other companies would try to use this opportunity to steal his newest invention and thus he had increased the security protocols of the company. Naruto had known the fact that many of his rivals were disgrunted by the fact that they couldn't steal or reverse engineer his goods as those who well tried to had their goods destroyed due to the safety precautions he had added to them.

It wasn't that Naruto had only been doing business for past year. He had also trained with his lantern ring mastering it as much as he could. He also recognised the fact that he was able to channel some bits of Odin Force but whenever he tried to use it it resulted him taking a week off and had thus marked it a serious no-no.

Naruto had also managed to arrange a meeting with Alan Scott in regards to buying out his lantern since well his ring was taking a lot of time to charge but since he couldn't outright reveal that to him on the phone informed him that he needed to do some research on superhero community. The man was hesistant at first but soon agreed.

Thus Naruto found himself standing outside Alan home and for the first time in a long time he felt something akin to fear. It has been a long time since he did this kind of stuff and he hoped that everything would go as he planned. Scanning the house with his ring he was able to confirm that the lantern was in this place. His house was fairly decent for a man of his post a big three story house with a garage and a lawn with big boundary wall covering the house. Naruto walked to the main gate which had the communication channel attached to it and pressed the button.

"Hello?" Alan face appeared on the screen with his voice extremely clear.

"Good morning Mr Scott! Naruto Uzumaki here. I phoned earlier?" Naruto said in a chipper voice trying to give his best impression to Alan

"Of course. I'll let you in." Alan replied after studying his face. For a second Naruto thought

There is a soft clank and the gate swings inwards. Naruto walked towards the front door which Alan had already opened before Naruto even got there. Naruto took a look at Alan and he could see the effect of being a superhero. Alan was wearing blue jeans and pale blue shirt, he still has most of his blonde hair and was physically fit than most of the people walking on the road. Seriously if Naruto hadn't known his real age, he would have thought that Alan was around mid fifties.

"Alan Scott, formerly of WXYZ Radio." Alan said as he extended his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Tomorrow Industries. Pleasure to meet you." Naruto shook his hand and made sure that he didn't accidentally crushed his arms.

"Please, come on in."Alan said as he leads leads Naruto towards the living room. Naruto noticed that the interior of the house was light and pleasantly decorated. It was a bit empty according to his tastes. A single man lived here and maybe he do not require that much items for himself. He offered Naruto the settee and then sat on an armchair with a view out of the window across what Naruto assume is a park.

"So, where did you want to start?" He asked

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. When did you first become aware that what might be called 'supernatural abilities' were things that actually existed?"

He gazes out of the window for a moment, and strokes his chin.

"Hmm. Well, thinking back, I don't think I was really in any doubt that things like that could happen. I grew up reading about Hugo Danner's actions in the Great War. 'The Mighty Coloradan.' You know who Hugo Danner was?"

"Yes sir. He alongside Captain America were the first American superheroes. Tremendous physical potence and fortitude."

He face creases. "You know, ah, I actually met him once. He wasn't exactly… well, the superheroes were active when I started out with WXYZ, they had a clear idea of how they were going about things. They didn't always get things right, but that was an execution thing. They never doubted the mission. Despite everything he could do, I don't honestly think Danner ever really knew what he wanted to do with himself. Maybe… he didn't have anyone else is his position. The guys who founded The Society, even when they weren't working together, they knew each other. If things got kinda crazy, they needed to blow off steam with someone who'd been through the same stuff as them, they could. He didn't really have anyone. When he was growing up, there just wasn't anyone like him. That just isn't good for a man, especially not a man with the powers he had. And well Captain was a different story all the way. He was the test of a superhero programm and well he was a soldier more than the superhero like you guys are used to see. See it kind of funny to see how well the two of them worked on particular cases despite their differences in both age and thinking."

"Was meeting him the first time you encountered that sort of thing?"

"Oh, no. I didn't actually meet Danner until the early sixties and well Captain died during the war and since he was posted so much on the battlefield that I couldn't meet him either. No, the first time I saw something like that myself, I think it would have been November of nineteen forty. The Green Lantern held a press conference, and did a little demonstration of what his ring could do."

Naruto smiled while mentally applauded how Alan was playing this.

"Nothing before that? I mean, there's been reports of low level magic use in US cities for, well, always." Naruto asked while trying to corner Alan on the Green Lantern

"Well you hear things, maybe even see a thing or two, but you go home and you tell yourself it's all smoke and mirrors. And mostly it is. Someone like The Green Lantern, or the original Flash, or Fate once he came out of hiding? You can't fake that. It's happening right in front of you, and everyone can see it." Alan replied coolly.

"You lived in Gotham pretty much the whole of the time Green Lantern was active there. Did you have a lot to do with him?" Naruto asked finally deciding to deviate the topic on the Green Lantern

"Not really. I saw him at press conferences, did a couple of interviews. I think we even went to a few of the same parties, but I couldn't say I knew him as a person." Alan said

"What sort of impression did you get of him?" Naruto pressed

"He was a good man. Polite, maybe a bit stilted. Kinda, not preachy exactly, but a guy who didn't have to bother with a lot of stuff regular folks go through. Heh, why worry about cab fare when you can fly right over? He did a lot of good, and as far as I could tell it never went to his head." Alan replied and Naruto agreed with his report on himself.

"What do you remember of the public reaction to people like him going public?"

"In my experience people can ignore miost anything not happening right in front of them. If a guy uses his powers for good, they'd say more power to him. If he uses them for evil, stick him in irons and throw away the key." At this Naruto mentally frowned considering what he had researched contradicted this. Schooling his features he asked his next question

"Was there no negative reaction at all? I mean, the House Committee on Un-American Activities-."

"Jo McCarthy was a son of a bitch, if you'll pardon me. There was never any public support for that sort of thing." Alan said coldly and Naruto winced internally. It seems that he had tried to open something he really shouldn't have. Trying to elevate the mood he decided to ask about the Justice Society

"Mr. Scott did you cover the formation of the Justice Society?"

"At the time I didn't have the pull to get that gig. Wrote a couple a'articles about them later. I think the paper put all that stuff online if you care to look for it."

"Do you remember the group disbanding?"

"Yeah." he replied and Naruto noticed that he seemed to sag slightly on this question.

"Do you know why?"

"No, but if I had to guess? The team was quite shaken with the death of Hawk man and it was another fact that Wonder Woman never got old and everyone else was. When you're in your twenties, you're full of energy. You have super powers as well? There's nothing you can't do. Then, you hit thirty, forty. Maybe you got a wife, kids. A mortgage. A few injuries that keep you up some nights. You don't wake up quite so early and you try not to stay up so late. Trying to merge with the society tends to be difficult at that age and people who are able to do that well good luck to them," He looks at the ground, and sighed. "Ah, it was a shame, though. But everything happens in this world for a reason I suppose."

"The Green Lantern also disappeared soon after JSA was disbanded. What do you think happened to Green Lantern's equipment? I used to assume that the first new Green Lantern was using it, but then the others turned up." Naruto asked divertin the conversation to its final destination

"Got me. Maybe it got destroyed. Maybe it's in a crawlspace or a loft somewhere. Hey, maybe he put it down somewhere and forgot about it. Happens when you get older."

Naruto frowned internally. The old man wasn't making this easy. Deciding a direct approach would be better he said "Mr Scott, may I be frank with you?"

Alan waved a hand. "Go ahead."

 _"Mr Scott, I believe that you are in fact the Green Lantern of that era."_ _Naruto replied while applauding how well Alan was taking this. There was no change on his face as if he had wore an emotionless mask or something_

 _He looked at him for a minute and then asked "Oh? And what makes you think that?"_

"Because your hair, build, voice and presence in Gotham City match that of the Green Lantern perfectly. Also, because my power ring had detected an Oan power source fifteen metres in that direction." Naruto said

Alan gave him a measured look. "Your 'power ring'?" he asked

Naruto raised his right hand so that Alan could see his ring "Ring Activate"

In compliance to his command a wave of white light passes over Naruto, and he is clothed into his Armour which was somewhat looked liked a mordern version of Anbu armour without the mask and in ful white color. Mr Scott settles back in his chair.

"Alright son, you've been playing me long enough. What do you actually want?" he asks

"That's simple, Mr Scott. **I want your lantern**." ** _  
_**

* * *

Geez 7626 words that's a new high even for me.

So well this story is officially NarutoxYJxMarvel

It is around 3:00 am in morninig and well I am going to sleep

So till then

 **Follow, Favourite and Review**

 **Yours Truly**

 **Vigilante14**

 **An: The first paragraph is from Messiah X from Saito Uzumaki and the story is also heavily inspired by WTR. Do check out his those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Is that right?" Alan asked hearing Naruto's proposal

"Yes. I was thinking… 500 million dollars? Ten percent deposit by the end of the week, balance within two years?" Naruto replied looking at him closely. Alan expression didn't change that much with his eyes only widening just a bit. After he didn't spoke for a few minutes Naruto asked "Look if the amount is insufficient-."

"It's not the amount, kid." He rubs his brow. "What..? What exactly do you intend to do with it?"

"Charging purposes, Although my ring does charge automatically its somewhat hectic when you want full charge and it isn't" Naruto replied

"How long do you have this ring?"Alan asked

"About two years now, a few months before I became CEO of tommorow industries," Naruto said "About the power though, Ring how mow much power is remaining"

" **Sixty** **two percent power remaining."**

Alan's eyes widens hearing that "Your ring can talk!"

"Yup… so wait a minute yours can't?" Naruto asked curious at this new development.

"No," Alan replied dryly his face resembling that of a boy whose puppy has been kicked by someone, long enough for Naruto to notice "So do you have any theories about why your ring is so special"

"Some"

"Lets hear them," Alan said "After all it isn't every day that you hear a talking ring"

"Yeah but first tell me about your ring first. When I scanned my ring told me that your ring is similar yet different from the other Green Lantern rings on the planet." Naruto pointed out.

Alan sighed "How much do you know about me Naruto.. you don't mind me calling you that do you? And please call me Alan, 'Mr. Scott' was my father"

"Nope and well I know basic details. Like you were born on May 1918 in Metropolis. After becoming a green lantern you married Rose Canton but she died on marriage night due to the fire which was caused by someone. Moreover you were a reporter and then a War soldier. After the JSA disbanded and wonder woman left you also retired and started focusing in your job at Gotham Broadcasting Station and soon became its head. You still hold a quarter of share of that company" Naruto replied

Alan didn't seem disturbed by Naruto' s apparent knowledge and even if he didn't show that. Sighing he said "It seems you only the basic details about me. Well you see Naruto over three and a half billion years ago a humanoid race from the world of Maltus sought to bring order to the stars. An offshoot of the race became known as the Guardians of the Universe who as you know are the head of the Green Lantern Core. The Guardians for some reason sought to remove magic from the universe, and laid siege to the necromantic forces of the cosmos. The war was costly on both sides. The war ended when the powerful Empire of Tears was finally subdued by the Guardians on the tomb world of Ysmault which ironically was the Throne world of the said empire. The magical residue was then collected and bound in the orb known as Starheart which somehow found its place on earth. My powers come from that source which instructed me how to create my own lantern. Somehow it was able to gather some of Guardian's knowledge of how to make the lantern and that's why your ring basically stated my lantern as Oan technology. Wait a moment I'll bring those here" and with that Alan went to his room to gather his gear leaving Naruto behind.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about the war which Alan mentioned _"The Guardians decided to clean the universe of magic. Were they high or something? Magic is a sentient force of nature which is one of the oldest forces in the Universe alongside Phoenix and Odin Force. Destroy magic… Who knew that the Guardians were the first Hunters? But still this Starheart thing doesn't assure me much._ _Today is 3_ _rd_ _of March 2010, this means that Alan is going to be of 92 human years this May but his physical appearance is of a man_ _around forty years. It seems that the Starheart rejuvenates him._ _I just hope it doesn't start to possess him though."_

" **Green Lantern detected in nearby proximity"**

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the alert. Turning around he saw Alan in his traditional Green Lantern costume. Red shirt with a green lantern symbol on the chest, green pants and a green cloak. Naruto noticed that his ring was bigger than his but decided not to mention about that though. Afterall he wasn't in a measuring contest with him.

"Been a while since I have wore this back." Alan said

"So you didn't wear it after JSA was disbanded?" Naruto asked

"No I didn't need to but ever since the Justice League was formed I had to take the mantle on again and it felt good to be back again and seeing Diana again. Luckily there are three other lanterns on Earth so I am not thar required but enough about myself, now tell me about your corps or shall I say the White Lantern Corps"

"Well there is no corps there. Only me.. I am the torch bearer of sorts." Naruto replied

"If you do not have a corps, how come you have a ring?" Alan asked

"White light signifies 'life' and from what ring has informed me it is basically embodiment of life entity that is powering it." Naruto answered

"So your ring doesn't draw on bearer's will?"

"No, my ring works on my love for life as well as all the other emotions like Will, Fear etc in the spectrum." Naruto replied

"That sounds a little difficult. Well... why do you want to be a superhero?" Alan questioned

"I wasn't aware that one require a reason to help someone. I lost my parents long ago as a kid...I don't want anyone else to feel the same pain I suffered."

Alan stared at Naruto for a long time after hearing his answer. He kind of liked how much straight forward he really was. Sure he was keeping some secrets but Alan could respect that moreover this way he could have someone to talk to. It do get lonely living all alone.

"You know what kid I liked your thinking. Fine I'll give you my lantern but on a condition that you will have a Justice League member to mentor you" he said

"Superman" Naruto replied after thinking for a few minutes.

"Well I would ask him and most probably he would accept considering you both reside from metropolis." Alan said as he picked up his lantern and passed it on to Naruto "Okay here you go but know this that my lantern was created in such a way that it will register me as its owner until my death and thus I'll be able to call it back anytime. Don't worry though I'll only call it back once in a while so that I can recharge my ring." He didn't added that incase if Naruto gone rouge or something.

"I understand Alan" Naruto replied

"So aren't you going to recharge your ring?" Alan asked

"How do we do that?" Naruto questioned

Alan shook his head and sighed "You really don't know the basic etiquette of being a lantern. Put the lantern and see how it is done."

Following his instruction Naruto put down his lantern on the table. Alan stood before it andraised his hands so that his ring touched the lantern.

 **"And I shall shed my light over dark evil,**

 **For the dark things cannot stand the light;**

 **The light of...THE GREEN LANTERN!"**

Naruto noticed that Alan's eyes shone bright when he spoke the oath and was in some kind of trance but for only when he spoke the oath. Alan then gestured Naruto to charge his ring.

Naruto stood infront of the lantern and suddenly words started to come in his mind. Noticing that they might be the oath he spoke

" **Until it comes, that Blackest Night**

 **I will guard all within my sight**

 **Life will not end while I still fight**

 **Behold My Power… WHITE LANTERN'S LIGHT!"**

"So what do you plan to do next?" Alan asked to which Naruto just gave him one of those mysterious smiles.

* * *

 **4th March 2010  
Watchtower**

Alan looked at the core members who were looking kind of shocked at the news. It wasn't everyday Earth got a lantern especially one which they had no knowledge about. From left to right Alan could see that Superman, Diana and Flash were less concerned by this Dinah and J'onn were intrigued by this new development whereas Batman and Hal had frown on their face.

"I don't trust him." Batman said

"Well I do" Superman replied which resulted to a staring contest between both of them. A normal person receiving the bat glare would wet his pants but Superman had been receiving them for a long time and thus had became resistant towards it.

"He has done much for this world ever since he has came to the public radar but are you sure that it was wise to give him your lantern Alan?" Wonder Woman asked with concern on her face

"Yes Diana and before you say that I am too trusting Bruce, let me remind you that this is a guy who could create what no one could and his ring does recharge but on a slow rate. I couldn't just let him go away or someone else would have used him. Think of it Batman he is a powerful asset that we cannot go waste. "

"Fine. Superman he had asked for you to be his mentor and I don't agree with it considering the fact that you have no knowledge of using a power ring but since the lanterns are going back to Oa and won't be back until Independence Day... I agree with his request."

"Alan did he say anything about his power source" Hal asked

"Something about valuing life. Look Hal go back to Oa and ask the Guardians about it. There is a lot he isn't telling and I want to know why" Alan said

"Will do. So the sidekicks are going to Hall of Justice on Independence Day..."

* * *

 **5** **th** **March, 2010  
Metropolis**

Naruto was currently standing at the rooftop of his company. It was his turn to go out patrolling and he was positively excited about it. Superman for some reason was not in the city and it left the patrolling duty to him and Super girl who if he was correct was in same age as him. Before going out for the patrol he had decdied to customize his uniform. He had decided to have white anbu uniform in mordern fitting and for his identity wore a mask which exactly like Kakashi's sans the color.

Locking up the nearby radio frequencies he was waiting for something to happen while flying around the city so as to save people. Naruto didn't have to wait long as a hour into the patrol his ring informed him about the nearby bank robbery being done by Metallo, and Livewire. Looking at the coordinates of the said bank Naruto mentally frowned as it was too close to the newly created Konoha hospital.

"Ring teleport me at the said co-ordinate"

"Compliance"

 **VROOOOM**

Naruto appeared infront of the bank and looked at the two people who were coming out of the said building.

Metallo was a big android who wasn't wearing any shirt but was wearing soldier pants with a belt having a big M for the buckle. At his chest was a compartment type structure which Naruto noticed was leaking a lot of Kryptonite radiation. Naruto deduced that this was probably the place where his power source i.e a good chunk of kryptonite was placed. He had created a file on that guy on what he could gather about him and needless to say that guy made Naruto sick. His obsession with Lois as well as hatred for Superman was on homicidal level and the guy himself was responsible for large amount of deaths. Livewire on other hand was someone that confused Naruto, from what he had learn Leslie Williams is bat shit crazy but now standing in her close proximity he could sense how her powers were basically controlling her rather than the other way round.

"Well it seems that we have a new hero in town, well I was hoping for Superman so that I could kill him but it seems that I would have to satisfy my urge by killing you" Metallo said

"Yeah well it seems that the Super bitch-" Leslie was cut off when a red blur smashed her giving Naruto a chance to engage with Corben. The guy was a former military add that to the android body of his and he became a very lethal weapon.

" _But every weapon has a certain weakness and his is his power source"_ Naruto thought as dodged Metallo's punch while kicking him in the stomach which caused Metallo eyes to bulge at the pain he felt as he went flying into a nearby bus. Deciding to end the conflict Naruto created two rods using his ring and threw it with such that it teared both of Metallo's shoulder and made him stick to the bus surface.

Metallo as expected didn't accepted defeat. In desperation he used his power source as a beam and fired at Naruto. Naruto seeing the incoming attack knew that if he dodged it then there was a chance that it may hit the hospital and causing an untold amount of death and destruction. Naruto thus created a sheild which at first seemed that won't be able to block the attack but Naruto was able to reinforce the shield while berating himself for the mistake and started to move towards Metallo. As he moved passed to the half-way point he used his left hand and created a Rasengan from it. He channeled lightning chakra into it, and it soon became a swirling ball of lightning that crackled and shook with energy. When he was close enough to see the nozzle of the cannon he moved the shield aside and shoved it in.

"Lightning Style: Rasengan!" he shouted as he did this.

The impact was clear, Naruto's attack destroyed Corben's power source shutting down his brain while all his circuits were destroyed as well. Naruto also noticed that his attack had somehow disintegrated the kryptonite which Corben.

" _Good riddance...Now where the hell is Kara"_ Naruto thought but before he could do anything he was sent flying courtesy of Livewire who had a deranged grin on her face. Kara went to Naruto's side to see if he was fine or not

"You Fine?" she asked

"No… It feels as if I went through Bee's lariat" Naruto muttered to himself

"What?" Supergirl asked

"Nothing. What happened?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Livewire seeing that both of her adversaries gathered a large amount of lightning at her hands and threw at them

"Watch out" Kara shouted as Naruto activated his rinnegan and focused on his yin chakra and channeled it to his eyes

"Kamui" he said as both of them got sucked into Naruto's personal dimension just moment before lightning struck forming a large crater.

 **Kamui Dimension**

Naruto and Kara landed in Naruto's personal dimension with a thud.

"Ow" Kara said as she landed on her sore leg. Looking at her surroundings she saw herself in some kind island which seemed to be never ending.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Welcome to my personal Kamui dimension," Naruto said "my home away from home"

"You can create personal dimensions on your own! How is that even possible?" Kara shouted

"That Supergirl is a story for another day. Now tell me what happened back there?" Naruto asked

"Well Livewire was acting weirdly you know... More insane than ever. I was able to subdue her but soon she turned herself into lightning and started to behave like a deranged monster. Speaking of Livewire we have to stop her!"

"My dear Supergirl we are doing that"

 **Outside World**

Unbeknownst to Kara, Naruto had left behind a reinforced clone who was currently engaging with Livewire.

" _It seems boss was write about her powers. They are controlling her,"_ the clone thought as he dodge while taking her away from city. If anyone would have seen the fight they would have seen flashes of white and blue clashing and leading towards the unpopulated location of Metropolis.

" _Well her goes nothing"_ the clone thought as he dodged a kick from Livewire and kicked her instead by channeling some wind chakra in his legs. Since wind is stronger than lightning he was easily able to kick her. Knowing it was just the right moment the clone concentrated for a moment. The winds around him started to pick up space and soon formed a translucent armour of wind around him.

"Wind Style: Armour of God" he said as he unleashed a gale force which sent Livewire skidding to a large distance. Not giving her chance the clone vanished from her sight and kicked her from the back.

" _Let's show the bitch who is in charge"_ clone thought as he decided to not to play with her anymore and with a burst of speed he disappeared. The next thing they saw was an invisible force slammed into Livewire's back, creating a small yet noticeable shockwave and sent her into the air. She could only cry out in pain as desperately trying to regain her body control but before she could do so, something suddenly smashed into her stomach and sent her away again but not a second later she was once again attacked by the clone. She could easily see the clone all this time but somehow her body wasn't able to dodge his attacks.

The clone continued to beat her like a rag doll. Noticing that the boss had exited the dimension he smashed her with a punch in her stomach sending her crashing into the ground creating a huge crater. Original Naruto meanwhile concentrated and shot her with a capturing net. The main quality about this net was it was imbuded with some of his Odin force as well as seals were inscribed on it. The net caught her target and Livewire let out an inhuman scream as she was drained of her excess energy which led to her eventual unconsciousness.

"Well that was one way to drain her," Kara said "But what about the damage they both did back at the bank."

"I'll look into it. Hopefully nothing bad had happened over there"

* * *

"I would say we did a great job back there," Kara said as she landed on Tommorow industries rooftop "Thanks for healing me though."

"All in day's work Supergirl," Naruto said as he extended his hand for a handshake "White Lantern sector 2814 but between the two of us it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Kara gripped his hand in a firm handshake "Kara Zor-El. It nice to finally meet a superhero other that Batgirl who is in my group age."

"Why? There are others you know like Spiderman or that magician in bellwood….Um um-"

"You mean Lucky Girl"

"Yeah. Hey if I created a team of our age group something akin to Justice League will you like to join?" Naruto asked

Kara was stunned for a moment, things haven't been easy for her ever since she crash landed on Earth after spending so many years just revolving around the sun and super charging her cells. She had a hard time adjusting to the technological underdeveloped planet while trying to cope up with emergence of new powers made her social life quite a mess, thus she was quite happy with this proposal and knowing the man who was making this proposal she was sure that he would make the team.

"Great," Naruto said he turned to see Superman hauling Metallo and Livewire in the police truck.

"So I guess you were able to hear our conversation." Naruto asked

"Yeah, I was. Your idea to form a team is quite good actually, tell you what I will talk to league about this while you go around and assemble them," Superman said as he saw smiles forming on their faces

* * *

 **6th** **March, 2010  
Metropolis**

"So what did you wanted to show me?" Kara asked as she sat in his office. Currently she was in her Kara Kent role and thus was wearing a glasses alongside regular jeans and top to hide her identity from.

"You know a grand tour of my company and well hanging out you know. Friends normally do that" Naruto said

"Oh… Well what are you waiting for Naruto lets move" Kara said as she and Naruto toured around his companies headquarter. Kara was impressed with what she was seeing. Being a Kryptonian her brain was far sharper than that of a normal human and thus she was easily able to understand most of the projects people were working on which was way higher than what other guys would be probably be working on.

After finishing the tour they both sat back in his office.

"So Kara what do you think?" Naruto asked

"Well it is certainly surprising to see the atmosphere around. The way I see it everyone pretty much enjoyed working here from the janitor to the head of various departments. It feels like as if you are in a home instead of a workplace. How do you do it? Even Wayne Industries doesn't have this kind of feeling." Kara asked as her mind went to the meeting she had had with Bruce over a few months ago regarding her training and the atmosphere over there was not as good as here.

"Well it took some time. Getting their trust was hard but after that it went on smooth and well Tomorrow Industries knows how to take care of its friends as well as those who work against it but enough of that tell me about Krypton, I mean from what my ring had scanned you are elder than your cousin aren't you? SO it is natural for you to know more than him about your home planet." Naruto asked

"Well you are sure that this room is secured right?" Kara asked as she looked around to see if there were some hidden listening devices

"The room is surrounded by an invisible force field created by my ring and I think I would notice if someone had listening devices in my office. There is no need to worry about eavesdroppers." Naruto said elevating Kara's worries.

"Krypton..." Kara sighed "Well Krypton was approximately one-and-a-half times larger than the Earth and orbited a red sun called Rao around two and a half million light-years away from our solar system. Krypton's primordial era produced some of the most dangerous organisms in the universe. Until its destruction, many dangerous animals, including ferrophage moles, still existed on Krypton. As you can pretty much see that Kryptonians are same as human with the only difference that the yellow sun supercharge Kryptonians cells giving them superhuman abilities. Krypton surpassed Earth on the basis of technology around two hundred thousand years ago and had a beautiful run, but during it end stage it was beginning to go in a state of stagnation. That's why my parents basically send me here when you know everything happened so that I could have an another chance at life. But why do you ask this question, your lantern database must have had all the knowledge about that."

"It is but it is quite huge" Naruto said. The ring was programmed in such a way that he had info about all the beings in the universe even though it wasn't his. Thank gods that his tenure as the hokage in his past life had accustomed him to reading or else he would have gone nuts reading about those files.

"I should assume that you know secret identities of most of the league members," Kara said

"Yup, power ring is a truly fascinating tool. The green lanterns do not use them to their full potential because of all the bullshit rules placed by them. Well in my case the rules are negligible and thus I could do many things for example asteroid mining." Naruto answered

"Really… Well that depends how you were able to make so many headquarters as well as buy out Royal Hotel in the first place." Kara said as she turned serious

"So have any ideas on potential teammates"

"Yup I got two Spider-man and Cyborg" Naruto answered

"Isn't Spider-man labeled as a menace?" Kara asked "Daily Bugle constantly writes bad things about him and the police isn't very keen on him as well."

"John Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants and thus Spidey is constantly bad mouthed by him," Naruto snorted

"The NYPD on other hand mistrust him due to his status as a vigilante and well they are basically embarrassed that they need his help to catch super villains. You see Spidey has been doing this for past three to four years and well it didn't went down well with New York police that a teenager was catching crooks instead of them. Thankfully they have decreased their hostility lately due to the case of framing Spidey blowing up on NYPD face and earning them hatred of a lot of New Yorkers." He replied

"What about the people?" Kara asked

"The baddest if we have to see is neutral. Mostly he is loved by them and well they appreciate his handwork after all saving around ten thousand people directly and that is excluding the occasional team ups he have with other superheroes and all the bombs and other harmful devices he had deactivated is not well an easy thing."

"That's….WOW I mean its impressive." Kara said really impressed from what she heard. His numbers were just below that of league indicating that the wall crawler usually gives a lot of time in his superhero work.

"Yup. And I think you probably know who Cyborg is?" Naruto asked

"Yeah met him after he stopped that terrorist attack on UN. He is quite cool you know but he needs some friends." Kara replied "I also contacted Batgirl and Lucky girl and well they were interested in this team"

"Yeah well that makes six people and I think that's enough. We also need a hideout...will have to look into it and have necessary equipment for it" Naruto said

"Yeah well you have a lot of work on your head buster and by the way thank you" Kara said

"For what?" Naruto asked

"For being who you really are. I have been here on earth for past three years and on Metropolis for two and well I have seen my share of brilliant people coming and working in this city but none of them tried to work for the betterment of planet," Kara said as she stood up from her seat and stood beside the window watching Metropolis with a smile on her face "You on the other hand, have worked day and night to make a world for a better place. So thank you for being you." Kara said as she went for the door

"Then thank you as well Super girl, for accepting this world as your own and trying to keep it a better place" Naruto said as Kara closed the door exiting his office.

Naruto sighed as he returned back to his paperwork, he had a lot of work to do after all.

* * *

 **13th March 2010  
New York**

Peter Parker new the meaning of loss. His life taught that to him.

He lost his parents at an early age and had to move in with his uncle and aunt who became his surrogate parents and raised him as if he was their own son. Flash forward a few years later and he was bitten by a radio active spider giving him superpowers.

His uncle used to tell him 'That With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'.

He learned that lesson after loosing him.

He was not trained enough and during one of his fights with Doctor Octopus he lost his biggest supporter in NYPD, Captain Stacy. Gwen sadly blamed him for his death and soon left to England to start a new life.

Heh that day he also lost the love of his life.

It took time to get in grip of himself but he was able to bounce back. With the help of Madam Webb and Wildcat, Peter trained to become the spectacular spider-man people call him now.

He was pretty much sure that he wouldn't feel that feeling of loosing someone ever again but it seems that his lessons weren't over yet.

Life taught him a lesson that he should have learned a long time ago.

 _A Hero cannot save everyone_

He learned that lesson last week when Aunt May passed away in her sleep when he was patrolling. It was heart breaking when he realized that his Aunt isn't going to wake up in morning but he endured.

He had to. The city needed him and he couldn't let anyone else feel the same pain he felt.

Thus after the funeral he had sold all of the old possessions and turned his old home into an Old people home as per his Aunt's wishes. Mrs Watson insisted that he spent some time with her and MJ but he just wanted to be alone and after eating the dinner she made he left for his apartment in Manhattan.

While returning back to his apartment in Manhattan he couldn't help but feel somewhat unnerve. The week had already been bad, he didn't needed anything else to happen and making it worse.

It wasn't until he reached his door he felt that something was amiss. Quietly stepping inside he was quite shocked to see Naruto sitting on his chair comfortably.

"Naruto...Uzumaki," Peter said "What are you doing at my seat?"

"I am waiting for spider-man." Naruto replied

"Okaaay," Peter said "Listen Dude, I do take his photographs but that doesn't mean-"

Peter was cut from is rant when Naruto activated his ring and donning his uniform in a bright white light.

"Now can we talk business or are you going to blabber like you ususally do?" Naruto asked

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About a team know as TITANS"

* * *

 **For those of you who was asking Naruto reincarnated as the son of Hippolyta and Thor and then Dimension traveled.**

 **I am also looking for a Beta so please feel free to contact me.**

 **So Titans are going to be formed. Their missions will be different to that of young justice with some occasional crossovers.**

 **Next chapter will take some time as I am going to update This Time as a Wayne next.**

 **So FOLLOW, FAVOURITE & REVIEW**

 **Vigilante 14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dc comics or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Washington DC  
5th April 2010**

There are two words to describe Wonder Woman or Diana of Thermyscira

Bad Ass

While the general population may have different opinions about her, it was a well known fact that she is one of the strongest people on the Earth and won't hesitate to kick your butt if you decided to do something nasty.

Over her career which started around the first world war she had been a soldier, a businesswoman, a humanitarian, an activist but most importantly she had always been a warrior. During those years she had learned a lot and had traveled a large distance from a naive warrior of amazon to what she is now.

It all began many years ago while he was hunting with her mother in the forests of Thermyscira when they were startled by a large explosion near the shore. On investigating they found that somehow a man had crash landed on their shores.

That man was Steve Trevor, her first love.

On interrogating him they found out about the crisis that was engulfing the world as the form of first world war. Taking the blessings of her gods she left for man's world and thus the story of Wonder Woman began.

They fought in many battles together during the First World War and eventually they became lovers. Steve's death at the end of the war due to the subtle mechanisms of Ares nearly snapped her into the God Killer mode that Ares boasted about and she nearly killed him. It was only due to Steve's last words that bought her back in control.

She eventually returned back to Thermyscira and trained for years to master her powers to perfection. The next time she held the mantle again was during the Second World War and she has been in Man's world ever since.

This time she met another Steve who was very different form the first one. While Steve Trevor was a little bit of cocky, Steve Rodgers or as the people know him as Captain America was kind soul, full of patience patient and a little bit of less cocky. Both of them were charismatic but Steve Rodgers was the guy who she believed in much more than anyone else and well she couldn't help but follow him like everyone in the US Army. Who would have thought that a thin looking kid from Brooklyn would become an icon for the modern day heroes.

After the second world war she hanged up her Wonder Woman boots and only did some missions for some friends over the years but it wasn't anything worth mentioning. Eventually she again retook her mantle during the Applexian invasionn and rest well as they say was history.

Thus with so many years of experience under her belt she wasn't really surprised when she sensed a godly presence in her apartment . Usually someone from Olympus would have came to talk to her but she wasn't really expecting Lady Gaea of all people sitting at her couch

"Hello Diana, would you like some tea?"

* * *

 **Gotham  
** **5** **th** **April**

Founded in 1635 by a Norwegian mercenary, Captain Jon Logerquist, Gotham city was a dark, gritty city that houses some of the most vile and dangerous psychopaths on Earth. It was also the home of the fabled Batman, co-founder of the Justice League.

Some might call his way of operating was as a bit too harsh and brutal for a hero. But the truth was, that was the only way save the city from falling into anarchy. His crusade was, in essence, a never ending battle to protect those that sought to live peacefully in this city.

Tonight was no different from any other night. Once again he was out patrolling the city while making sure that the innocent can live peacefully in his city but of course alongside him was his trusted sidekick Robin. The Boy Wonder had been a helping hand in his crusade for the past four years.

"Man, it's been kinda quiet around here, don't you think?" Robin suddenly asked in boredom. Understandable, he was itching for some action. His mentor however did not share his view, as he gave Robin a sideways glance.

"Three muggings and one robbery this night." He stated in that gruff and intimidating voice of his. Naturally, Robin was not intimidated, because he had worked long enough with Batman to recognize it as his default voice when in costume.

"You know what I mean, that's practically what we run into every night. There's been no real action around here for like ages." Robin complained as he performed a somersault over an alley.

"And that likely means that the villains are planning something and we should keep our guard up." Batman countered easily. Robin could not argue with that logic and said no more on the matter. Still, he wished that _something_ would happen. However, there was still one other matter he felt like discussing with his mentor, something really important.

"You know, Bats, I've been your protégé for about four years now." He began a little hesitantly, debating how to approach the matter. Batman said nothing, but gave a small nod as an indication that he was listening.

"And I have proven that I can handle things on my own, so I was wondering if you could consider…" here Batman stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Robin, a stern expression underneath his cowl.

"We've been over this before, you're not ready to be inducted into the League." He stated with finality. But Robin was not about to throw in the towel just yet.

"Oh come on! I've been up against baddies like the Joker and Dent, and I've come out on top." He protested loudly, but Batman remained stoic.

"You never faced them alone. I was always there with you." He pointed out calmly.

"But how many other heroes have ever even met them at all! I'm telling you, Bats, I'm ready!" Robin countered heatedly causing Batman to just stare at him. Robin fidgeted under his stare but still didn't let his foot down

"We'll talk more about this later on." Batman finally decided before he fired his grapple gun and swung away. Robin lingered behind for just a few seconds before he followed.

"So not feeling the aster." He muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Bruce was thinking about the conversation he had with Dick during the patrol. Honestly, he could understand why Dick or other side kicks like Speedy and Kid Flash as their mentors have informed him, were so eager to become a League member. Wherever they went, and whoever they fought, the side kicks were more than often dismissed as just a minor nuisance or an annoyance. While it helped Dick giving him a definitive edge in battle, with his opponents often underestimating him, he would always become aggravated by the fact that he wasn't taken seriously. Same could be said about Kid Flash or Speedy.

At first this feeling wasn't present in their mind but as the years passed and they trained they hoped that they would be taken seriously but since it wasn't happening they were pushing their case of their League membership. To them, becoming a League member was a way to solidify his position as a hero to take seriously. But even if he understood Robin's plight or one can say other sidekick's plight, he was not going to let his protégé go up against the kind of villains that the Justice League fought on a daily basis. It was his duty as not only the boy's mentor, but also as his adoptive father, to keep him safe.

And that wasn't just him Flash and Green Arrow would also not approve of them joining the league until they were damned sure that their students could take upon their rouge gallery without anyone's help.

But would his decision would stop Robin form doing anything drastic.

The answer was no.

Dick would sooner or later blow up and he needed to find some way to prevent that. Thankfully he had an answer to that problem, Dick needed to learn how to work in a team and a team under the Justice League would work in that case.

The problem now remains in explaining this to Dick.

Bruce hoped that he wouldn't create too much of a fuss.

* * *

 **Metropolis  
6th April 2010**

Naruto was currently sitting at his headquarters doing what he despised with all his heart.

Paperwork

Kage of a village or CEO of the company; that damn thing hated Naruto. At least in his past life his clones could use shadow clones without any fear of something but now he have to use the clones in secret and it sucked badly.

During the following weeks, after he met Peter, Naruto had also met Cyborg in Motor city but unfortunately, the latter had refused the former invitation due to the fact that he had accepeted the gatekeeper sort of duty at Justice League headquarters.

Naruto didn't mind him for that.

Thankfully Kara had informed him that the rest of the girls had accepted the proporsal and truthfully he was excited to meet them especially Lucky Girl or as her friends call her Gwendolyn Tennyson.

He had submitted his report to the league and while he didn't liked how the league were forcing their ideals on his team he had to deal with it.

" _Oh well things will change...they are up for a nice wake up call"_ Naruto thought as he sensed someone entering in Metropolis airspace. He didin't recognize the person but due to his emotion sensing was able to discern that he was friendly.

"Ring, identify the person entering Metropolis Air space" Naruto ordered

" **Compliance. The being is identified as Wonder Woman aka Diana of Thermyscira. Is it required to activate defense mechanism?"** the ring asked

"Nope,'' Naruto said. It had been a few months since he had installed defense mechanisms in his buildings abd had connected them to his ring. "Infact I would let her in" he said as he pressed a button to slide the windows open

A few minutes later Wonder Woman entered the building but in hir civil clothes and not her usual armour get up.

"For someone to be as fast as Superman you sure took your time," Naruto asked

"Yeah well it has been since I have been at Metropolis," she said before she realised a particular detail "How do you exactly know that I was coming here to meet you?" she asked but her tone clearly suggested that it was an order of sorts.

"Well Superman is away for god know what and Kara well she is off at Kents. Since they aren't her you would have come to Metropolis for two reasons a) Due to some lead which is highly unlikely looking at your current getup or b) It has do something with the new team I am forming." Naruto said with a smile on her face.

"So you know- "That Superman is basically Clark Kent. Well FYI I am not brain dead like most of the people around, the dude basically wears just a pair of specs to hide his identity. How no one has made the connection is really baffels me and don't worry he knew that I know so don't worry."

"He doesn't?" she asked

"Yes he doesn't" Naruto confirms

"Well that's good and let me inform you that despite your belief I am not here on league business" she said as they both sat down

"So then why are you here?"

"Oh it pertains regarding to a certain Earth mother" Diana said as she watched him stiffen for a second.

"So what did she said?"

"Oh nothing just that well who your godly parent is. She told me how his powers remained at Midgard after the Ragnarok and when you were born seeped into you making you his heir" She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah well congrats...you know something only Kal, Alan and Kara knows" Naruto revealed shocking Diana that there were someone apart from her that knows about his lineage. Seeing her shocked face he continued "Well do you really thought that I would hide my parentage. Heh….On the other note I am pretty much sure that it solves the mystery regarding my abilities apart from being a white lantern"

"Yes….yes it does" Diana replied thinking about the video of his and Kara's battle against Livewire and Metallo. She alongside the rest of the Justice league were quite impressed with the lightning based attack he had used at Metallo. Being an Amazon she instinctly knew that the attack was similar yet different from different magical attacks. "And it also raises the question of how good of a warrior you are?"

"Why are you interested in a spar?" Naruto asked barely able to hold his excitement.

"Maybe," Diana said "Afterall it would be fun to have a spar in which I do not have to hold back."

"Hold back?" Naruto asked "I was under the impression that Kal can give you a run for money in terms of physical capabilities."

"In terms of physical capabilities true but in terms of fighting prowess he cannot"

"And what makes you think that I can?" Naruto asked

"Oh please, your body posture shows everything," Diana answered "Even though you can hide it far better than Bruce, it is still visible to a seasoned warrior and not to forget I have seen your fights as a White Lantern"

"True enough. So is it true …."

And thus Naruto and Diana spend a large part of the night talking about their adventures and their training days and well sort of bonded on that. By the time the woman of wonder had left it was already early morning and the sun was about to rise.

Naruto was also going to catch some well deserved sleep when he sensed someone in his office.

"You can come out now Grandma" he said and just like that Gaea appeared in his office. There was no flash of light or crack in air as she appeared out of air. Naruto silently mused how cool it was and how useful it could be in infiltration. Sure he could do what his grandmother had done but it would be quite different and quite loud as well in comparasion.

Looking at his grandmother he could see that she was wearing some kind of gown which radiated her earth like beauty. Taking a breath he took in the feeling of home which raidated from her and said "You played a dangerous game back there grandma."

"But it did wielded results. Didn't it?" she replied

"Yeah it did," Naruto said "Well atleast now I don't have to find a explanation to explain my other abilities to the league."

"Yes but what about Hippolyta? the moment you will meet her she will realise that something is up" She asked

"Yeah but by that time I'll cook something up." Naruto said "And well you can tell her about your version of my Dad after the ceremony you mentioned."

"You know if I haven't seen your memories when you first arrived at Earth, I would have had a very hard time accepting that you are Thor's son"

"Well you can thank my teachers for that" Naruto said as his eyes softened "So Tho- I mean Dad wasn't a very good liar"

"No he wasn't. His strengths lied in fighting and leading men, not in politics, that's where the trickster stood out" Gaea said "They were quite a duo, a perfect combination of brawns and brains but alas even they couldn't prevent Ragnarok from happening."

Neither of the two said anything on that. Ragnarok was considerably a very sore spot for both of them; Naruto lost a chance to know his father while Gaea lost her son. Sure the dimensions were different but the feeling was same.

Maybe that's the reason they both got so close over a very short period of time.

"So tell me about this ascension ceremony one more time please….."

* * *

 **Watchtower  
5th June 2010**

"So you are proposing that we let our sidekicks in a team alongside these other heroes," Green Arrow asked. Currently all of the members of Justice League were in the main chambers of the Watchtower listening to the plans he had for the sidekicks.

"Yes," the dark knight replied in a gruff voice he was so famous for

"Okay well it doesn't seem so bad but wouldn't the kids be little miffed that they had to potentially listen to well you know the five people who well no offense to anyone but haven't been a hero as long as them?" Flash asked

"And that's the reason it is important" Superman said earning odd looks from the rest of them. Sighing he further explained "Our sidekicks know the ins and outs of this business but these five people, they haven't been active for more than a few months and thus the two groups are bound to help each other"

"And well those five are a power house in their own group, aren't they Batman" Diana said

"Exactly Diana," Bruce said as he passed on a package to everyone present and typed some keys resulting in the pictures of Supergirl, White Lanter, Batgirl and Lucky Girl to appear "First we have Kara aka Supergirl, Superman's biological cousin who has shown that she is potentially stronger than Superman himself. Under the effects of the yellow sun she posses vast superhuman strength, speed, and stamina; invulnerability; flight; super breath; x-ray vision; telescopic, x-ray, infrared, electromagnetic spectrum and microscopic vision; freeze breath; heat vision; and super hearing. Due to the fact that she had spend so much time revolving around the sun that she had developed the ability of photokinesis. The problem with Kara was that in a battle she is not able to hold back her powers and had caused damages and thus was trained extensively by the Amazons before she was allowed to take the mantle of Supergirl. She needs experience in this field.

"Next on the list is the White Lantern aka Naruto Uzumaki. Looking at the things he has been doing I would say he is more versatile lantern on the block being able to do many things that Hal or other lanterns cannot" Batman said "Although much is unknown about his ring except the fact that it is basically works on the user enjoying life."

"Its not just that" Hal interjected causing everyone to look at him. "After informing the guardians about him the freaked out. A white lantern in an essence is considerd to be a god and he is powered by the white light of life. The only reason that our resident White Lantern feels like my power level because he hasn't mastered the emotional spectrum. The Guardians had ordered me to help him but didn't gave a reason though.."

"Not to forget his lineage, being son of the norse god of thunder he is bound to become stronger" Diana said and she let her statement sink. She had told the leaguers about her meeting with Lady Gaea and how she came to know the fact that Naruto was son of Thor whose spirit has given him his powers during the time of his birth.

However she didn't knew that it was basically a lie fabricated by Gaea to hide the fact that Naruto was a dimension hopper.

"Well half god or not Naruto still needs to know how heroes work and he accepts this fact himself," Superman said "Well I don't see any problems with Batgirl since she had worked with us from time to time and had been in this gig for past year, longest than anyone in those five people, but I don't think I have heard about this lucky girl much"

"She is a magical. From my past meeting with her she is of a family with rich magical heritage and well next in line to be Doctor fate if she accepted that is" Batman responded "And apparently she got greal atheletic and intellectual skills as well."

"I don't see anyone of us not accepting this team," Barry said "But have you thought about some place for them"

Batman didn't said but gave a small grin in response

* * *

 **Central City  
6th June 2010**

"One down few more to go" replied Kid Flash as he slammed a thug in the pavement and ran dodging the bullets fired at him. The remaining thugs got only a few more shots before the gums were removed from their hands in a flash of red lightning leaving them confused. Their confusion only lasted for a few seconds before Kid Flash appeared on the other side of the road and dumped their guns in the dustbin.

Before the goons could do anything Kid Flash was in motion again and the thugs were greeted by darkness as they fell unconscious.

"Hey its Kid Flash," Wally said as he pressed his ear comm "I am done at my end. What about you?"

"Done Kid" spoke a voice behind him. Turning around he saw his uncle Barry tying those thugs he took down "You should have tied these guys up. Anyway good job"

With the threat neutralized, Barry and Wally speeded away to continue their patrol of Central City. Today seemed to be a good day for the duo, with the bank robbery they just thwarted being the only real emergency they have had to respond to thus far.

"So how many did you get?" Wally asked eagerly as the scenery around them blurred past.

"Ten, how about you?" Barry asked in amusement. The answer was clearly not what Kid Flash had hoped for, given his reaction.

"Aw, man I got just six" Wally replied dejectedly causing Barry to shake his head in amusement. His nephew's priorities were little different on regards to dealing with criminals and he often tried to make it a game of taking out the most criminals.

Flash sighed at his nephew's behavior and continued to patrol the central city alongside him. He could see why Batman thought it would be good for the sidekicks to form a team. Wally and the rest of the sidekicks still do not know what it was to be a hero. To them it was just a case of glory and fame

And well it needed to be changed and fast. They would have to talk about that in the future, but not today.

"Anyway, let's call it a day and head home," Flash said. A brief exchange of words later, pertaining to their next patrol, and they were off in separate direct, Flash heading towards his wife Iris while Kid Flash was making a beeline home to his parents. What they both had missed however, was a man hiding up on the rooftop spying on them.

Looking at the data he had gathered from their work at the Bank he closed his recorder and slipped away.

He would have all the secrets of the speedsters for himself. Giving a sinister grin the man said

"Enjoy while you can Wally, soon I will take everything you hold dear. Oh you will pay for what you have done….you and those Titians they all will pay"

* * *

 **Metropolis  
28th June**

Ever since Naruto had debuted Clark had got enough time at his hands to take care of other things instead of patrolling Metropolis and he usually spent that time at his fortress of soltitude. Naruto meanwhile had taken upon himself to heal the people of Metropolis using his lantern abilities and thus had Tomorrow Industries buy out various hospitals of the city and had given White Lantern permission to heal patients. Needless to say it has caused massive debate on wether it was safe or not, on how it will cause Doctors to loose their jobs etc. etc.

Naruto was quite miffed by it and thus Clark had spent the whole day with him patrolling and talking about life and what not.

To Naruto's immense surprise, the day had passed without any incident.

Alright, maybe that was an exaggeration; There were two muggings, one car theft, a small gang fight, and one incident of a construction worker falling off the top of a half done building. But those were daily tasks didn't counted as big things. But nevertheless as the day wore on Naruto's mood lightened and all the credit go to the Man of Steel.

It was edging into late afternoon when we found ourselves taking a break near the top of one of the taller buildings. Naruto was standing on the wall much to Clark's amusement as he floated nearby.

"You know I noticed that Metropolis architecture is very different from other cities." Naruto said as his mind went on various cities thad he had visited in the past two years

Superman nodded. "It's the only one of its kind here. It was built to be The City of Tomorrow, so they hired some architects to make sure it looked the part. These days I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." He glanced at Naruto and said "And I presume the same is for you as well"

"Yup...and speaking of city of Tomorrow industries is going to launch a big expo on 10th October And as my favourite Journalist I'll give you some scoop on it so that well you know don't tell Lois about it.

"Sure" Superman replied. Before he could say anything his com beeped. "Hawk woman to Superman."

Superman's hand went to his ear. "Copy."

"Batman's investigations have revealed an Intergang weapons cache in Metropolis. Data shows that it just received a shipment up from London, and is going to be shipped off to parts unknown in a few hours. The location is a warehouse down by the docks, Pier 1, 8th from the back."

"Right. Me and White Lantern take care of it." Superman took his hand off his ear and looked at Naruto. "Looks like we have a little more work to do before we're done today. You up for it?"

"Of course."

A few hours and some beaten up men later Naruto returned back home with an invitation to the Hall of Justice on the Independence Day and was informed that the Titans would also be there. The weapons catch was also given in league's custody but not before Naruto had silently kept a device in his personal pocket.

The device was none other than a Father Box and Naruto was going to have a lot of fun with it.

* * *

 **Yeah so Titans and young Justice will go on some missions together but don't worry I have some missions just for Titans in my mind.**

 **Some people said that Naruto is a league lackey...Well he isn't as compared to the sidekicks but since he is new he will look for guidance.**

 **For the guy spying at Kid flash he is an important X-men villian. Who he is? Well that's question for later but until then you guys keep sgowing your love and suppourt and please don't forget to.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review**

 **Next Chapter: Independence Day but with certain twists**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Marvel or Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4:** **Independence Day(Part 1)**

* * *

 **Metropolis  
1st July 2010**

It has been a few days since Naruto had stolen the 'Father Box' from the raid he and Superman had conducted at metropolis. He was happy to get his hands at such high piece of technology but his ring after scanning the device had stated that the device was some kind of crossbreed of both Mother Box and Father Box which was basically defective.

On hearing that the first thought which came into Naruto's mind was that the box was trouble.

Knowing that it wasn't possible for anyone to combine those two things Naruto opened the box and conducted various tests on it over the week in his secret hide house at Caribbean.

A few months ago Naruto had bought a private island for himself. The kicker was that Naruto had Norse god whose people learned different kinds of seals knows as Runes and thus he learned that as well. Sure he wasn't as versed in the subject his father Thor whose command over Rune magic was far greater than anyone on Asgard but then who is?

Now back to the part that Naruto conducted various tests on the box and was able to deduce out the fact that since the mother box and father box worked on Life and Anti Life equation respectively this new thing would require understanding of both to work.

Naruto was going to destroy the box but suddenly saw something in its circuitry which intrigued him.

It was a chip which had somehow sustained the essence of both Anti Life and Life equation. Using that chip Naruto was easily able to get access on every type of knowledge both of the boxes contain as well as was able to create a device which can in simple terms awake someone's soul. He tested that soul awakening thing on a lab rat and was shocked to see that its intelligence, strength and durability increased but the question remained was that will the device work on humans.

Well that was the question for other day and thus a week well spent Naruto returned back to Metropolis.

Currently he was working on the marketing of the cure he had worked so hard for the past year.

The cure of HIV

You see back at Elemental Nations the disease was easily curable due to certain plants and since well they don't grow in this world he had to recreate those plants again. You see with the help of Creation of all things Naruto was able to create around hundred seeds of the required plants; which indeed proved to be a difficult task due to the intricate details of the seeds.

After that he had to grow them back in suitable conditions and after that the leaves were crushed and mixed alongside cobra venom and crocodile blood.

The cure so formed was able to cure HIV. Testing was done and the results was what he expected but creating an ad for it was another headache leading him and his team to spent a whole night on that and they still weren't able to decide on it.

Naruto yawned as he sat down on his chair, his mind thinking on the data he had received from the chip. Mother box and Father Box had knowledge about everything and well the chip only had a part of it but what he received was huge.

You see the chip gave him knowledge about the New Gods. It was a species to which Kalibak and Steppenwolf belonged, the same duo which invaded earth just after a year of Applexian Invasion.

According to the data he had received the beings of New Genesis and Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source; along with their superior technology; into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The residents of New Genesis and Apokolips are stronger, faster, and smarter than humans despite their somewhat resemblance to them. It is believed that there is a connection between the Fourth World and the Third World (the recognized human universe) but that connection has yet to be completely explored. Since there are physical similarities, perhaps the races of the Fourth World help populate the planets of the Third World at an earlier time in the history of the Universe.

From what he could gather his new device 'The Awakener' can basically convert a normal human to a New God but since he hadn't done any human trial he wasn't so sure about it.

On the other note Naruto also found that both Kalibak and Steppenwolf belonged to Apokolips. If one had to give an analogy then Apokolips could be described as hell whereas the world of New genesis could be described as heaven. Well going back on the topic Kalibak and Steppenwolf both worked under Darksied; the former being the son and Second in command whereas the Latter being his uncle and one of his elites.

Darksied on the other hand was another matter at all. From what he had read so far the guy is said to be insanely strong and hell bent on conquering the universe and gaining the Anti Life Equation. The only beings who have been recorded to stand toe to toe with him is the Highfather, ruler of New Genesis. Even the Green lantern corps tend to avoid him which is saying something.

Reading about him, Naruto got the same feeling he had when fighting against Kaguya and he knew that it was a matter of time before that guy arrives on Earth and well they would have to prepare.

After all he couldn't let what happened to Sasuke occur again.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Long night?" Superman said, stirring his coffee on the other side of the screen. Naruto looked at the screen with one eye, still rubbing the other with one hand, and nodded sleepily. "What are you working on now?"

"HIV," He murmured sleepily. "I'm gonna make a cure for it using a combination of Crocodile Blood and Cobra Venom, but I'm stuck on how I'm going to convince my PR guys to let me make a commercial about a crocodile and a cobra riding to a hospital patients rescue in the Cobradile Mobile. I ran it past them a few days ago and they all looked at me like I was a crazy person."

"I do that too, sometimes," Superman admitted, honest as ever.

Naruto picked up his coffee mug and frowned at it.

"Even so, I'm their boss. They shouldn't look at me like that to my face; that's what you do behind your boss's back. It's unprofessional."

Superman chuckled at that, smiling easily.

"So," Naruto said, taking a sip of his coffee. "What happened that would make you call me from your space station?"

His friend managed to keep from rolling his eyes, but only barely. "You do know that it is supposed to be a secret right?"

"Sue me," Naruto said as he pressed his button on his table indicating the kitchen staff that he needed a cup of coffee "I am an Lantern who FYI is doing asteroid mining in his free time. Well since the Bat is going to have his panties in twist over the fact that I know about the…- "the Watchtower" the Watchtower tell him that I won't reveal about it to anyone"

"Thanks for that," Superman nodded. "It's not a complete secret, really; a number of government officials know about it, but we didn't want any of our enemies to attack out headquarters."

The 'again' went unsaid, so Naruto ignored it.

"I only brought it up because you must be really worried to have called about it from your secret base. What's wrong?"

His friend frowned, and Naruto heard a sound from off-screen that he assumed were Superman's fingers drumming against something.

"Maybe nothing," He said at last, though he seemed doubtful of the words nonetheless. "There was a record of some incresase mob activity in New york and well since your second base of operations is there and the fact that you are planning to shift there in the nearby future, do you know anything about it?"

"Well Spidey could tell you know?"

"He has a lot on his plate as it is"

"Yeah... what about the devil of Hell's kitchen?" Naruto said but seeing the look he stopped talking. It was a well known fact that someone operated at hell's kitchen but the league wasn't in contact with him.

The devil of Hell's Kitchen or as the media calls him now-a-days as Daredevil was very similar to Batman.

They both have almost similar reason to why they both are what they are.

They both have trained extensively to become the person they are right now and they both wear masks to hide their real selves.

Maybe that's why both of them donot like each other. After all for both of them it is like seeing their reflection in the mirror when they see each other.

And it is not necessary that one like what he sees in mirror.

"So do you know anything?" Superman asked causing Naruto to leave his line of thinking

"I don't know the details but I do know that the hand has close ties with Luthor." Naruto replied

"Luthor….well what ever it is we will have to find about it. He has been quite for a while thanks to the rivalry you both have but this means…."

"This means that they both are planning big. There were reports of how hand experimented on meta humans when they started to appear and well you know Lex. I worry that he would try to create or had created something to deal with you or the league and if including the worst case scenario your families" Naruto finished

Worry fought with anger in Superman's eyes, and for a moment came out on top.

"What are the chances that Lex knows about our secret identities?"

Naruto thought for a while before replying

"I don't know," He admitted at last. "There's no way of knowing except finding out the hard way. But he could. Clark, you're like family to me and well you deserve to keep your secrets. I apologize for the way I put things together in my head. But it's hard to keep a secret identity in this day and age, where a lock of hair, some drops of blood or saliva, or even just some shed sin are all enough to run a DNA test on. And Lex is smart, we have to admit. I hope he's too arrogant to see things the way they really are, but I can't rely on hopes. I cant's just assume he's never seen Green Arrow's bread—which went out of style before the bow and arrow, by the way—hair color, skill with a bow, and didn't deduce anything from that. I can't assume he's never been able to acquire something after Batman was wounded, or managed to triangulate the movements of the Batmobile, or even just put together the likely cost of his many tools, Caucasian, height, likely body weight and age, and other factors and manage to come to the right conclusion. I can't assume that he hadn't already face scanned for Canary and I can't assume he couldn't link that kryptonite filled meteor shower years ago with your age, or recognize you past your glasses. I hope he doesn't, but there's an old married couple out in Kansas I can't risk on it, you know?"

"Yeah," Superman said quietly. "I know."

"Selective amnesia time, then. What were we talking about?" Naruto said causing him to chuckle.

Superman knew that Naruto finding out leaguers identity was bound to happen sooner or later and well he would have to make sure that no one knew about this tid bit, knowing Naruto he was sure that they won't betray their secrets to anyone.

"So you free on this Independence Day…."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
** **4** **th** **July 2010**

It was a beautiful day in Gotham, which was actually quite rare. Most days, people tried to just get on with their day in the crime- and trash filth-ridden city and get back home without getting mugged. Today, though, the sun was shining, crime seemed to be nonexistent and, feeling brave, many Gothamites made their way to the city's main park to relax.

Of course, that was when all frozen hell broke loose. One moment, a family was enjoying sandwiches on the hot Fourth of July day; the next, they were encased in ice. They weren't dead, just trapped and unable to move, but if they didn't get help soon, they'd experience frostbite.

Several people tried moving to help, but another blast of ice sent the civilians running for their lives. The few who stayed behind were witness to a man in a large exo-suit walk out from under the shade of some trees. His head, the only part of him that showed any skin, was chalk-white, devoid of any hair and encased in a transparent dome. In his hands was a large cannon, wisps of cold air coming from the barrel.

Mister Freeze smirked at the terror he was causing; he aimed his ice-cannon again, but a batarang knocked it off-target.

"Batman?" Mister Freeze asked, whirling around, "I was wondering when…"

But there was no one in sight, only the sound of mocking laughter.

He looked up to see a boy flip over him; the boy was wearing a skintight, red-and-black outfit with black gloves and a short, black cape, and a black "R" could be seen on the left side of his chest. His black hair was parted at the bangs, which ended at the edges just above his double-diamond mask.

Mister Freeze scoffed. "Boy Wonder… the Bat sent you to cart me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Yeah, sure," 15-year-old Dick Grayson, AKA Robin, said as he tossed an explosive disk that cracked Freeze's helmet, "Can we wrap this up? I'm kind of in a hurry here."

Mister Freeze shook his head. "Kids… always in a rush."

"Not talking to you," Robin said, gesturing behind Freeze.

The villain looked up in time to see Batman fall from the sky; the last thing he saw before he was knocked out was the Dark Knight's fist smash through his damaged helmet and into his face.

Batman shot the latest person to bear the mantle of Robin a mild glare of reproach. "You moved in before I gave the signal."

Robin shrugged uncaringly. "Sorry, got a little excited; today is the day!"

* * *

 **Central City  
** **4** **th** **July** ** **2010****

The villain called Captain Cold found himself thwarted during his latest heist; he was surrounded by a pair of circular blurs, one solid red and the other half-yellow and half-red. He drew his ice-gun and fired as fast as he could pull the trigger, but none of his shots connected.

Barry Allen, clad in his red armor that identified him as the Flash, loved it when villains, especially his villains, tried to hit him; it just gave him more opportunities to taunt them.

"Seriously, Cold? Stealing ice?" he gestured to the bag filled with diamonds that Captain Cold held, "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Flash's protégé, a young man with brown hair, his body covered in a skintight outfit that was yellow at the top and red at the bottom, with red gloves, yellow boots and red goggles ran forward to yank the bag out of Cold's hand, though he took a grazing hit to his shoulder in the process.

Captain Cold tried to get a bead on 15-year-old Wally West, known as Kid Flash, but his uncle dashed in and knocked the villain out with a single punch.

"Calm down, Kid," Flash said.

"Oh, _please_ ," Kid Flash said, annoyed, "you'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with _Cold_ , even! No, no way; today is the day!"

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor  
** **4** **th** **July** ** **2010****

Killer Frost smiled sadistically as she fired blast after blast of ice at the two heroes, who in her point of view had come to ruin her fun.

She leveled a clean hit on Aquaman, King of Atlantis, and despite his great strength he was held fast.

His sidekick and squire Kaldur'ahm also known as Aqualad jumped over his trapped form and ran into the fray, the seventeen year old Atlantean wore a red and black vest that left his tattooed arms exposed, and skintight blue legs that lacked coverings for his webbed feet.

Aquaman finally broke free and calmly remarked, "Don't tell me you're not excited."

Aqualad as always was business first, "Right now my King, I am more focused at the matter at hand."

Killer Frost fired off another round of ice blasts hoping to freeze the heroes but to her disappointment she missed every shot. Aqualad propelled himself into the air and pulled out his water bearers, Atlantean tech which allowed him to form hard water constructs. He lowered two hard-water maces towards Killer Frost's head and immediately had his forearms flash frozen by the smirking villainess. Her smirk was immediately wiped off her face when Kaldur sent a withering uppercut into her jaw, shattering the ice around his hands. The icy villainess slumped to the ground unconscious just as Aquaman caught up with his charge.

"Well?" Aquaman asked, giving his protege a smug smile.

Aqualad replied with a hesitant smile "Yes, I am excited, today is the day."

* * *

 **Star City  
 **4** **th** **July** 2010**

It was morning at Star City right now, and the peaceful day was ruined by another ice-villain. This one was Icicle Jr., a young man with ice covered skin and having a metahuman ability to coat his body in ice, create it, a shoot it. He was terrorizing the people on the bridge believing to be amusing for his sick way of fun.

As he was laughing like a maniac, an arrow came flying and impaled his ice-covered shoulder, catching the villain by surprise. The arrow then exploded, causing him to flinch. He looked on top of the bridge and saw both Green Arrow and his protégé, Speedy, AKA Roy Harper.

"Finally. Was wondering what a guy should do to get a little attention around here." Junior said while both archers were aiming at him. Junior then launched a barrage of ice shards at them.

"Junior is doing this for attention?" Speedy said before he and Green Arrow managed to evade his attacks while running from the top of the bridge to the large metal railings. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

The two archers fired more explosive arrows at the villain, but Junior created wall of ice shield himself from the arrows and the explosion. Junior fired more ice at Speedy, but Speedy managed evade the attack by jumping in the air and then fired a punch arrow at him. The arrow hit Junior so hard, it knocked him out.

Green Arrow looked down on him and chuckled. "The kid had a glass jaw." He said jokingly.

"Hilarious." Speedy sarcastically. "Can we go now? Today's the day."

* * *

 **So the first part of Independence Day is up**

 **It is in parts because I had to go back to college and next few days are going to be hectic so well I decided to get this off my chest.**

 **Now I have to ask you guys this do you want the elder titans to fight Wotan or the team should split up so that someone can go with the young group to Cadmus. Do tell me because I am interested in both the options.**

 **And don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review**

 **Until Then**

 **Vigilante14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Marvel or Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5** **:** **Independence Day(Part** **2** **)**

* * *

 **New York  
4th July, 2010**

"COME ON GUYS MOVE IT," one of the masked men said as he and three others leave a bank after robbing it.

They get to their car and immediately drive off. More police cars show up and are in pursuit of the vehicle. One of the crooks, that was in the back passenger seat, emerges from the window with a shotgun and aims it a one of the police cars. The criminal opens fire and blows out the tires of one of the police cruisers, causing it to swerve off course and get in the way of the other cars that were right behind it. Another police car also swerves off course and rear ends another car that was parked on the side of the street. The police car flips into the air and was about to hit a crowd full of people. The civilians see the police car flying towards them and they begin to cover their eyes awaiting their inevitable doom. However, their demise didn't come. They opened their eyes and see the same police car now being suspended in mid-air in what looks to be a giant web. Then, from out of nowhere a red and blue clad figure swings by and is now on pursuit of the vehicle that was responsible of almost hurting those innocent people.

There were cheers from the crowd, "Way to go Spidey. Go get em web head."

Inside the car one of the crooks opened up one of the bags of money and gives a wide grin, "We lost the police, there are no supers in sight. It's our lucky day boys."

Suddenly, out of the nowhere, the car door near the crook was ripped open and he was yanked out of the car. "

WHAT THE HELL?" asks one of the thugs in fear.

The car door on the other side begins to rip open and the criminal on the other side of the car was also pulled out of it. Only two thugs remain: The driver and the passenger.

"Shit man," says the crook on the passenger side. "It's Batman isn't it? I thought the guy only operates over in Gotham City."

Suddenly Spider Man lands right in front of them and greets the two remaining crooks, "Hate to disappoint you guys, but I'm not Batman, but trust me, I'm way more fun than he is. So, are you guys gonna pull over or do I have to stop this unauthorized NASCAR tryout myself?"

"GET FUCKED BUG," the criminal on the passenger side answers as he pulls out his gun and shoots at the wall crawler through the windshield.

Spider Man moves to from the windshield to the roof of the car where the crook continues to fire at the ceiling. Spider Man suddenly gets inside the back of the car to which the thug had his gun at the ready. The spider hero webs up his gun before he even got a chance to open fire. The criminal fires anyway and ends up injuring his hand.

"AAAH, SHIT," the thug screams.

"Ouch, maybe that wasn't such a good idea huh?" Spider Man jokingly asks. "Now to put a stop to this little joyride."

From the outside, the car can now be seen swerving left and right until one person was thrown out of one side of the car and another person was thrown out the other. Then the car immediately comes to an instant stop. Spider Man is seen getting out of the car looking at the two unconscious criminals laying on the street ahead of him. Moments later the two crooks are now seen hanging from a light post while Spider Man stands by and watches his handy work.

"Now, what have we learned?" the wall crawler jokingly asked them as he saw police cars approaching the scene.

"Here you go officer," Peter said as a policeman came to him.

"Thanks spidey." the officer said as Peter noticed how much things have changed in past three years. The NYPD no longer shoot at him and that was saying something. Sure there were a few who still didn't liked him but like Uncle Ben used to say you can't win everyone.

Giving a salute to the officer Peter leaped away.

' _Can't believe how much things have changed. People don't see me as a menace anymore. They feel safe when they see that I am around. Well they don't actually see me but that's good. Knowing that the guardian of Big Apple is a kid from Queens won't be good for their health afterall.'_ Peter thought

" _All units, All units be advised there is shooting going on at Fisk Towers, I repeat shooting going on at Fisk Towers."_

Peter groaned at the news he heard on his intercom. A few months ago Peter and the newest hero on the block Daredevil worked together to put the fat asshole behind the bars. Peter was always vary of the millionaire as there were various shady rumors about him.

Finding out that the man was basically the Kingpin…..well let's just say that Peter didn't need any motivation to go after the guy.

Swinging down his way to the Fisk towers, Peter mentally prepared himself for the troublesome gang fight when his phone rang. Looking at it he saw that Naruto was calling him

"The person you have dialed is busy at the moment since he is mentally preparing himself to kick some serious ass kindly phone sometime later." Peter said as he disconnected the call and attended another one from Barbara Gordon. Peter had came to know Barbara or as he called her BG as Gwen's family friend. He got to know more of her when in the past months after she joined ESU six months ago and started to prowl on New York's streets. Naturally it was a surprise for Peter to see someone from Gotham patrolling on his streets and decided to confront her about it.

Needless to say that both of them didn't get along at first but as time passed they both became good friends. Hell she told Peter about her secret identity and that was to say something.

"Hey BG." Peter said as he made his way "You know I would love to talk but-"

"Make way to the towers fast." Barbara ordered as she cut the call.

"Man..that girl treats me like a servant sometimes." Peter complained to himself as he sped to the towers.

Noticing that Batgirl was standing on a building just across the towers he made his way to her.

"So don't get me wrong BG but aren't you supposed to have your beauty sleep at the moment." Peter said nonchalantly causing Barbara to give him a dead stare.

"Ha ha, funny Spidey, now if you are done can we get to work?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you take the East, I take the West side of the tower."

"Race you there," Peter called out as he gave a salute and web zipped away.

"Idiot." Barbara said to herself with a faint trace of smile on her face as she jumped off the roof.

Peter reached the East tower in a very short span of time and well decided t investigate. Sticking to the shadows he finally saw the gangs which had initiated this attack.

"BG I am here." Peter said in his comms.

"Do you have anything in visual," Barbara asked

"Yup, it seems that it was Demons are trying to move into Fisk's territory." Peter replied

"Do you need help? There is no activity down here and looking at the place it seems that Mr. Negative's men have caused havoc around here."

"No. Babs look for clues. We don't know much about Negative other than the fact that his men are mind controlled."

"Sure thing." Barbara replied as she went to investigate whereas Peter activated his spider sense to sense the goons. There were total of six of them in the nearby vicinity. Crawling above the one standing alone near a trash can, peter jumped down, grabbed his head and slammed it on the ground effectively knocking him out cold. Webbing the guy down, Peter then zipped up to a metal bar just above another of his victim. Firing his webs at him he pulled him up and webbed him from top to bottom on the pole. The sudden departure of this guy wasn't gone unnoticed as he suddenly ran to Peter's direction to see what had happened only to be dragged to a nearby crate and webbed up courtesy of one of Peter's web tripwire which he had attached to a large metal crate as soon as he saw the guy running towards him.

With this guy also been taken care of, Peter diverted his attention to the to the remaining three. Two of the goons were standing near a small crane, chatting while the third one was standing at a few meters away from them. Intending to use the crane, Peter shot his web on the hook of the crane and pulled it in such a way that it hit the two goons near him with tremendous force. The last remaining goon tried to hep the guy but Peter web zipped to him and knocked him down with a two one combo.

"Man I was in the zone. Hey unconscious bad guys was I in the zone or what?" Peter asked as he webbed up the remaining three guys. "Hey BG I have rounded up some baddies here and ...well I also found hell lot of Fisk men here dead."

"Bastard. Negative had got very bold in the past few weeks and we still don't know who he really is."

"We will find out. Now lets roll up, we have places to be."

"Aren't you little excited about this?"

"I have to be. After all today is the day for those Side kicks."

* * *

 **Metropolis  
4** **th** **July**

" _-is going to kick some serious ass kindly call later."_ Naruto heard as the line went dead. Beside him Kara was laughing at the response which she heard at the phone as well as at the effect which it had on Naruto's face. Kara had reached Naruto's penthouse early morning so as

"It isn't funny dettabayo!" Naruto snapped in anger causing his verbal tick to reappear again.

"Oh so cuteee. Lil' Naru has a verbal tic" Kara cooed receiving another glare from Naruto.

"Ha ha laugh it up Kara," Naruto said as he sat on his computer and began looking at the news given by Daily Bugle.

"It seems that some gang is moving up on Fisk's territory." Kara commented as she heard the news reporter reporting about the shootout happening at Fisk Tower.

"Well it was to be expected. Fisk is behind the bars thanks to Spidey and DD; his hold over the city is weakened now and well the rest of the gangs are going to use this to increase their territories. I just pray that it doesn't lead to all out gang war." Naruto said as he listened to the news while his mind running over the potential gang behind this attack.

"Yeah we don't want another Gotham incident." Kara said as she and Naruto both grimaced at that particular event. Naruto had only read about the 'War of old Gotham' but Kara was able to witness the war as well its impact it had on the city. It had been two years since the war which saw the decline of Falcone family and the rise of Black Mask alongside Penguin.

Naruto hummed in agreement but before he could say something he felt some disturbance in the air. Being a god Naruto had affinities for all the main elements but wind was his strongest. Thus from a young age Naruto could easily feel tremors in the wind from all around the earth; which in this case was being created by an aircraft or well two different flights both heading for crash landing at Metropolis.

Looking at Kara, Naruto could see that she had also heard the distress call. Without wasting a moment, Naruto nodded at Kara as he sped out in his uniform towards one plane while Kara went out towards another.

Reaching the rapidly descending aircraft in a matter of seconds, Naruto noticed that somehow the engine had somehow working leading to the current situation. Not wasting a single moment, Naruto went towards the front of the plane and tried to lift it up by applying pressure slowly. To help him he had created a clone which had created various parachutes attached to the back of the plane and had encase the plane in the flight aura the ring provides it.

"Ring scan for the possible reason the engine had crashed down." Naruto ordered as he gently descended with the plane.

" **Compliance,"** the ring responded as it scanned the whole plane. **"It seems that some kind of cryogenic device which was set off remotely after the plane had ascended."**

"Find the signal which was used to set the device." Naruto said as he gently lowered the plane on the ground. Looking at the area, Naruto knew he was at the outer areas of Metropolis.

" **It seems that the signal was sent from one of a towers owned by Lex Corp."** the ring replied causiong Naruto to groan.

"Of course it was." he said as he opened the door. Looking inside he saw people looking at him thankfully.

"Ring triage."

" **Compliance,"** the ring responded as it silently scanned everyone in the plane. **"The passengers seems to be in shock but no physical harm has been inflicted on them."**

"That's good to know." Naruto said as he helped the passengers to move out. It took him around half an hour to ensure that everyone was fine. By the time he had reached back his penthouse Kara was also finished with her work.

"So did your plane also had engine failure?" Naruto asked as they both got seated.

"Yup," Kara replied "It was somehow completely frozen. You found something because I am getting nothing from this cryogenic bomb."

"It was remotely detonated. The signal was send via Luthor Corp towers." Naruto said

"It ain't good."

"You think."

"Look, Naruto let's...let's just go to Hall of Justice. We can discuss about Luthor later." Kara said depressingly. Something must have happened to make her mood go spiral downwards.

"Kay"

* * *

 **Hall of Justice  
4th July**

"Sorry guys we are late." Peter said as he and Barbara entered the main hall. He noticed that well the mood was particularly somber and he had also seen a very pissed of Speedy leaving. Being the genius, Peter was pretty much able to put two and two together.

"So I just saw Speedy running out like an angry bull," Peter stated

"Yeah well sunshine over there had a temper tantrum." Kara said as Green arrow shot her a look. "What? You saw what that guy said to us. You should be glad that I haven't turn him into paste."

"Kara calm down," Naruto said causing the girl of steel of huff and mumble in her breath only audible to Clark & Naruto due to their super hearing. "And well even though I am angry over the things he had said in here. Did he always had such a huge a gigantic stick up his ass?" he asked and received the so called Arrow glare.

"Geez man, I take that and your silence as a ye-ouch" Naruto yelped as Barbara elbowed him as the other titans tried to hide their amusement.

Before anyone could say anything the alarms started to blaring on the computer. Everyone looked at the computer to see Wonder Woman at the screen.

Wonder Woman to Justice League." the Amazon said. "There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The Justice League members all step up to the computer. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Batman began, but was cut off as another alarm came through.

"Zatara to Justice League." this time the Magician showed up in a small screen in the lower right hand corner. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the Sun." and with that Zatara had full attention of everyone present in the room. "Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman questioned the man of steel and Peter rolled his eyes _"Is he really asking about choosing between Cadmus and Wotan. Even a child would know that no sun equals to no life."_ he thought as he looked at Naruto who had similar expression on his face.

"It's a small fire." the princess assured the knight. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." the Dark Knight stated, then pressed a key on the massive keyboard below. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Naruto noticed that those three protogés step up to their mentors and knowing what was actually going to happen he in a way felt sad. Sensing what his other friends were feeling as well he realized that they had also came to the similar conclusion and just as he had predicted the mentors had shot down their side kicks.

"When we're ready? How are supposed to know when we're ready when treat us like-like- _sidekicks!_ " Wally let frustrated yell off at being treated as a step below his own uncle. Aqualad looked down in a depressed state. The dark skinned Atlantean continued on. "My mentor," he muttered in a saddened tone of voice. "My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Kid Flash snapped bringing himself around to look at the aprentice of Aquaman. "They don't even trust us with the basics. I mean didn't They've even tell us about thier secret HQ- _in space_!"

"What else aren't they telling us about?" Aqualad asked as he looked around at the other sidekicks.

"I've a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked, it became painfully obvious that Batman along with the others didn't trust them to become full members of the League.

Naruto who was hearing this decided to intervene at this point.

"Then well the door is that way. Why don't you guys leave?" Naruto asked casually but only to those who knew him noticed how his voice changed a little. It was not the goofy philanthropist anymore.

Seeing that no one was going to say he continued "Well I see that you guys aren't going. It's good, at least you guys have enough respect to do that."

"Of course they do, I mean Robin has been with Batman even before me and I know that the guy hadn't worked so hard with him just to quit." Barbara said causing Naruto to smile and well the resident bird to blush a good shade of red.

"You know if you want to impress them why don't you see what project Cadmus is anyway." Kara commented as she walked towards the door. Naruto and rest of the Titans frowned at her retreating back. Giving a look to Barbara and Gwen he let the girls follow the girl of steel.

Peter on the other hand was sweating as he looked at the kids planning to do what Kara had said. He knew that she had said in a jest but the sidekicks had taken it seriously. Well there goes his plan to have a quite evening. Now he and the dumb but not so dumb blonde had to tail the kids so as they don't do anything serious.

Glancing at Naruto he saw amusement rolling through him.

Oh well Everything will go well.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **Cadmus Labs  
4th July**

"You know this wasn't how I imagined my day to go Naruto," Peter commented as he and the blonde stood on the a rooftop seeing the sidekicks rescuing people.

"Yeah, I didn't as well." Naruto replied "But my dear Man of Spiders we must endure in order to achieve victory."

"You know Asgardian speech makes me kind of fuzzy." Peter replied. "Oh it seems that the guys have found a way inside."

"Yeah, Pete stay here and be on lookout." Naruto commented as he went after the sidekicks. Entering the building the same way Naruto couldn't help but frown at the feeling that something bad was going on.

"Ring make me invisible to everything." Naruto ordered as he vanished from sight both mundane and magical.

* * *

Deep within the Cadmus labs Mark Desmond head of Cadmus's genetic labs sat within his lab working on Project Blockbuster. He sat while inserting a pinkish liquid into the test tube filled with water and a blue crystal. The crystal desinergrated while the water turned into a glowing blue. He smirked at a another success but his smirk left his face when he heard a beeping noise from the door. The door slide open simultaneously to reveal a tall man wearing a dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet, shoulder and wrist pads. Along with a strange looking creature on his shoulder.

"Dr. Desmond."

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" Desmond said, obviously annoyed by the mans appearence, not even sparing him a look. He just took to admiring his newest success before putting it within a freezer with the other tubes.

"A G-gnome on sub-level twenty-six reports four intruders." He answered. Desmond groaned while looking through his microscope. "Ohh. Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" Looking at Guardian who had both his hands at his hips.

"No." He answered with a slight narrowing at the eyes. "Then the G-gnome's confused whatever might occur in our Faux lab above ground, the real Cadums is the most secure facility in D.C." Waving off his wild claim. "My job to keep it that way." Getting annoyed by Guardian's presence within his lab he devised a way to keep him occupied. "Fine. Take a squad." Guardian gave a quit bow before departing only to be stopped by Dubbilex a tall slender man with blue skin, and horns atop his head, fin like ears, and two long pieces of flesh coming down from his cheeks. "Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-gnome behind? If violence should occur..." His monotone like voice trailing off.

"The little guy would only be in my way." He gave a look to the G-gnome and back to Dubbilex. "No. The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." Desmond said sternly while scratching under a near by G-gnome's chin before it gave a purr and a hiss with its horns glowing red and white. The other G-gnome's horn who was still sitting on Guardian's left shoulder did the same.

"I need my G-gnome with me at all times." He stared off into the distance in tone that suggests that his words were not his own. He bowed once again before leaving with Dubbilex following close behind.

 **Well that's it for now. Sorry I got late with college stuff you know.**

 **Anways**

 **Like, Favourite and Review.**

 **P.s: The part from("COME ON GUYS- Thanks spidey." the officer said) is being taken from 'The World according to Peter Parker and Karen Starr' and well I have asked him about it and he had given me his permission. I wpuld advise you to go and see his work if you are a fan of Spider-man.**

 **Unitl next time**

 **Vigilante14**


End file.
